pelayan
by FI.Karasu696
Summary: sebagai Pelayan pribadi venelana Naruto di tuntut agar bisa melayani Majika nya dengan baik. termasuk pelayanan di atas ranjang
1. chapter 1

Naruto :Bukan punya Saya

High scholl dxd : juga Bukan punya saya

Yang jelas ini fic lemon Kalau ada yang gak suka pergi Sono jauh jauh jauh.

Typo Dan lain lain

Venelana gremory, siapa yang tidak mengenal wanita ini, dia adalah seorang wanita cantik meski usianya tidak muda lagi. Meskipun sudah memiliki dua orang anak tapi dia masih terlihat menggoda dengan tubuh molek nya.

Ada sebuah rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun. Tentang hubungan terlarang nya dengan salah satu Pelayan pribadi nya sendiri. Nama nya Naruto seorang pemuda yatim piatu yang bekerja di rumah nya sejak dua bulan lalu. Dengan rambut pirang serta mata biru dan juga wajah yang tampan lelaki itu sering menjadi teman venelana untuk memuaskan nafsu nya.

Seperti saat ini di sebuah kamar milik venelana seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah venelana sendiri sedang sibuk memblowjop pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto Pelayan nya sendiri. Venelana sibuk Menaik turunkan kepala nya di antara selangkangan Naruto. Dia mengulum penis Naruto yang kini sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan semangat. Venelana sendiri dia berjongkok di hadapan Naruto dengan tubuh telanjang. Padahal ini Masih jam satu siang, Tapi mereka sudah asik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri.

"emmhh... Puahhh... Bagaimana naru apa ini terasa nikmat?" ujar venelana setalah melepas kulumanya pada penis Naruto.

"yah sangat nikmat sekali vene-chan, kau memang paling pintar memanjakan penis ku."

"tentu saja naru, aku akan selalu memanjakan penis besar kesukaan ku ini, dengan syarat kau harus memuaskan ku."

"kau menghianati suamimu hanya untuk bisa merasakan penis besarku menghajar vaginamu?"

"itu karna suamiku yang tidak bisa memuaskan ku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku mencari kepuasan pada laki laki lain. Lagi pula kau juga menikmati nya kan.?

" Tentu saja, siapa yang akan menolak untuk menikmati tubuh mu yang seksi ini vene-chan."

Mendengar pujian dari Naruto membuat hati venelana senang. Dia jarang mendapat pujian seperti itu dari suami nya. Jadi wajar kalau dia sangat senang saat ada yang memuji tubuh nya.

" jadi apa mau di lanjut?" tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja naru, ayo sekarang puaskan aku." Ujar venelana dengan nada menggoda.

Tentu saja ucapan venelana membuat Naruto tersenyum senang, diri nya menuntun venelana untuk berbaring di atas ranjang lalu Naruto membuka paha venelana lebar lebar, sehingga diri nya bisa melihat vagina indah tanpa bulu milik venelana.

" Sekarang aku akan membuatmu mendesah nikmat vene-chan."

Senyum nakal terlihat di wajah venelana saat mendengar Naruto ingin membuat nya mendesah. Diri nya tidak sabar menikmati perlakuan Naruto pada tubuh nya. Apa lagi saat membayangkan penis besar itu memasuki vagina nya, membuat venelana semakin bernafsu.

"baiklah naru puaskan aku sekarang."

Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajah nya pada vagina harum venelana diri nya menjilat serta menggigit kecil klitoris venelana.

Merasakan jilatan serta gigitan kecil di klitoris nya tentu saja venelana mendesah nikmat, diri nya tersenyum senang merasakan sensasi nikmat yang berpusat di vagina nya.

" Ohhh... Nikmat sekali naru... Ahhh... "

Venelana mulai mengeluarkan desahan nya. Diri nya di buat melayang hanya dengan permainan lidah Naruto.

Melihat venelana yang sudah mulai mendesah Naruto mengganti permainkan lidah nya, dia mulai menggunakan jari nya untuk mengaduk-aduk vagina venelana. Membuat wanita itu semakin gelinjangan merasakan vagina nya di masuki dua jari.

"ohhh... Naruto ahhhh... Lebih cepat lagi ahhh... Aduk vaginaku dengan cepat."

Tentu saja Naruto dengan senang hati melakukan nya, diri nya mempercepat gerakan jari nya membuat jari nya semakin basah karena cairan cinta venelana.

" Bagaimana? Apa kau menikmati nya?"

" ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... yaahhh... Naru ini nikmat sekali ahhh... Aku merasa akan segera keluar ohhh..."

Venelana bicara di sela desahan nya. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan ia dapatkan.

" Kalau begitu jangan di tahan, keluarkan saja vene-chan." jawap Naruto sambil terus menggerakkan jari nya. Dia bisa merasakan vagina venelana yang mulai berkedut karena wanita itu akan segera klimaks.

" Ahhh... Ahhh...Ahhh...ohhh Aku keluar naru ahhh... Aku keluar kyaahhhhhh..."

Desahan panjang venelana menjadi tanda bahwa wanita itu sudah mencapai klimaks. y juga merasakan vagina venelana yang menjepit jarinya dengan kuat. Dibarengi dengan keluar nya cairan cinta venelana yang membuat jari Naruto semakin basah.

" hah hah hah nikmat sekali naru hah..."

" Hem... Apa kau puas?"

" Tentu saja belum. Aku tidak akan puas sebelum penis mu menghujam vaginaku dengan brutal." Jawap venelana dengan senyum nakal.

Naruto menyaringai senang Mendengar ucapan venelana. Lalu Dirinya membalik tubuh venelana sehingga wanita itu kini dalam posisi doggy style. Karena Naruto juga sudah tidak mengenakan apapun, dirinya langsung bersiap memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina venelana.

" Sekarang bersiaplah vene-chan, aku akan memasukan penisku."

" baiklah naru aku siap merasakan penis besarmu itu memasuki vaginaku."

Naruto mulai mendorong pinggul nya membuat penis nya mulai memasuki vagina venelana. Dan saat semuanya telah masuk Naruto mendengar venelana mendesah nikmat.

" hey aku baru memasukannya dan kau sudah mendesah?"

" Salahkan penis besarmu itu naru. Vaginaku terasa sangat penuh saat penismu berada di dalam nya ohhh... Ini terasa sangat nikmat. Penismu lebih besar dari suamiku."

"Ternyata kau wanita yang haus sex. Bahkan kau juga Sering menyelinap kekamarku untuk Merasakan penis besarku"

"ahhh... ahhh. Ahhh... yahhh naru itu karena penis mu sangat besar ahhh... membuatku ketagihan dengan penis mu"

"hem.. baiklah karna sudah Mau jujur Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan yang lebih hebat lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto semakin membuat venelana bersemangat. Diri nya tersenyum dengan wajah sanang Saat Naruto ingin memberinya kenikmatan yang lebih hebat lagi.

" yah... berikan padaku naru ahhhh... berikan Aku kenikmatan yang lebih hebat lagi."

Naruto menyeringai senang di belakang venelana. Dirinya menarik rambut venelana sehingga wajah nya mendongak ke atas. Di lanjutkan dengan mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya membuat tubuh montok venelana terhentak keras.

Plak Plak Plak Plak.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...yahhh... ini sangat nikmat ahhh... lebih keras naru Ohhhh... tusuk vaginaku lebih keras lagihh..."

Meskipun rambut nya di jambak Tapi venelana tidak menolak. Dirinya semakin bergairah Saat Naruto bermai kasar.

"lihat dirimu vene-chan kau terlihat seperti wanita jalang. Wanita jalang yang sangat nikmat uhhh..."

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ohhh... A-Aku tidak peduli uhhhh... lagi pula Aku seperti ini hanya di hadapanmu ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Seringai Naruto semakin lebar setelah Mendengar Kata Kata venelana. Diri nya semaki Bersemangat untuk membuat wanita ini mendesah.

Naruto melepaskan rambut venelana Lalu kedua tanganya beralih memegang pinggul venelana. Dirinya memaju mundurkan tubuh venelana bersamaan dengan Diri nya memaju mundurkan pinggul nya. Sehingga suara Plak yang di hasilkan Saat kulit mereka bertemu terdengar semakin keras.

"Ohhh... naru ini nimat uhhh...aku Mau keluar ahhh... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi uhhh...

Naruto Merasakan vagina venelana berkedut pertanda bahwa venelana akan segera mencapai klimaks. Tapi Saat venelana hampir saja mendapatkan klimaks nya, dengan tiba tiba Naruto menghentikan gerakan pinggul nya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Venelana batal mendapatkan klimaks nya.

"kenapa berhenti naru Aku hampir keluar. Cepat gerakan pinggulmu lagi." Pinta venelana tidak sabar. Naruto kembali menggerakan pinggul nya mambuat venelana Kembli mendesah senang. Tapi Saat venelana hampir klimaks lagi Naruto kembali menghentikan geraka nya.

"Sialan Jangan permainkan Aku. Cepat lah Aku sudah Dua Kali gagal mendapatkan klimaks."

"hem... apa seperti itu caranya meminta." Ujar Naruto. Dirinya menyeringai senang Saat venelana gagal mendapatkan klimaks.

"Aku mohon naru biarkan Aku mendapatkan klimaks." Kata venelana memohon. Sebenar nya Dirinya sangat kesal Saat Naruto tiba tiba berhenti Saat Diri nya hampir klimaks.

Seringai Naruto semakin lebar Mendengar ucapan venelana. Dirinya sangat senang Mendengar permohonan venelana. Meskipun Dirinya hanya seorang Pelayan. Tapi jika di atas ranjang Maka venelana yang harus menurut pada nya.

"Permohonan di terima. Sekarang Aku akan membiarkanmu merasakan klimaks yang sangat hebat."

"haik naru, perlakukan tubuhku semaumu. Berikan Aku kenikmatan dari penis besarmu itu."

Kembali Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya. Kali ini lebih Cepat dari yang tadi membut tubuh venelana terhentak dengan dada yang bergoyang.

Plak Plak Plak Plak.

"yahhh... seperti itu ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... nikmat sekali naru Ohhh... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagihhh... Aku Mau keluar ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Kali ini Naruto tidak menghentikan gerakanya, Dirinya ingin melihat venelana Saat mencapai klimaks setelah tadi gagal Dua Kali.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... naru a-aku keluar Ohhh... Aku keluar naru kyahhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Venelana Merasakan klimaks yang sangat kuat. Tubuh nya sampai bergetar dengan wajah mendongak ke atas. Wajah nya tersenyum puas Saat Diri nya merasakan klimaks yang begitu hebat.

Naruto merasa penis nya di jepit sangat kuat oleh vagina venelana. Dia juga Merasakan cairan hangat membasahi penis nya yang Masih berada di dalam vagina venelana.

"Hah hah hah hah. Aku sangat lelah naru hah tadi benar benar sangat nikmat."

"Tapi Aku belum selesai jadi kau belum boleh istirahat vene-chan."

Naruto mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina venelana. Lalu Dia membalik tubuh venelana sehingga wanita itu kini telentang di atas ranjang. Masih belum selasai Naruto menekuk kedua lutut venelana Lalu di buka nya paha venelana lebar lebar sehingga Dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas vagina indah venelana yang basah oleh cairan nya sendiri.

Venelana hanya pasrah Saat Naruto mulai memasukan penis nya kembali. Diri nya merasa vagina nya kembali penuh Saat penis besar itu memasuki Diri nya lagi.

"uhhhh..."lenguh venelana Saat penis Naruto berhasil masuk kedalam vagina nya.

Mendengar lenguhan venelana membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat. Diri nya belum menggerakan penis nya tapi venelana sudah seperti melayang. Majika nya benar benar seperti wanita yang haus akan sentuhan laki laki.

Setelah beberapa Saat Naruto mulai menggerakan penis nya. Kali ini Dia melakukan nya dengan lembut. Tapi meski dengan gerakan lembut sudah sukup untuk membuat venelana mendesah.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... naruhhh... Ohhhh... nikmat sekali ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Kedua tangan venelana mencengkram sprey dengan kuat Saat Merasakan gerakan penis Naruto di dalam vagina nya. Diri nya memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sodokan penis Naruto.

"Kau sangat nikmat vene-chan. Tubuhmu bener bener menggairahkan. Ahhh..."

Bukan hanya venelana Tapi Naruto juga ikut mendesah Saat merasa penis nya di jepit oleh vagina venelana.

"ahhh... ahhh... uhhh... kau juga naru emmmhhh... ahhhh... penismu benar benar memanjakanku Ohhhh..."

Setiap Kali venelana bercinta dengan Naruto Diri nya selalu akan merasa puas. Berbeda Saat dengan suami nya, Naruto benar benar memanjakan tubuh nya.

"sudah cukup permainnan lembut nya vene-chan. Sekarang Aku akan lebih Cepat."

Venelana tersenyum senang Saat Mendengar ucapan Naruto. Jujur saja Diri nya menyukai Saat Naruto bermain Cepat, Dia selalu merasa seperti melayang Saat Naruto bermain Cepat.

"Lakukan sesuka mu naru." Jawap venelana menggoda.

Tidak ingin menunggu lama lagi Naruto segera mempercepat genjotanya. Diri nya membuat tubuh venelana kembali terhentak.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... Ohhh... naru kau memang pintar memanjakan tubuh Ku ahhh... nikmat naru Ohhh... ini sangat nikmat ahhh..."

kembali desahan erotis keluar dari mulut venelana. Wanita itu juga tersenyum senang Saat tubuh nya terhentak dengan keras.

Plak Plak Plak Plak.

Suara benturan antara selangkangan mereka terdengar keras di dalam kamar itu.

"Ohhh... naruhhh... ahhh... penismu menyentuh rahimku uhhh... nikmat sekali naru ahhhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

"Vaginamu juga menjepit penisku sangat kuat vene-chan uhhh... rasa nya hangat Dan nikmat uhhh... "

Meski tidak muda lagi Tapi vagina venelana Masih sangat rapat. Mungkin karna Dia selalu merawat nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... naru Aku Mau keluar lagi ahhh... ahhh... Ohhhh..."

"Aku juga uhhh... Kita keluar bersama Ohhh..."

Gerakan Naruto semakin tidak terkendali Saat hampir mencapai klimaks. Membuat venelana kualahan oleh permainan Cepat Naruto.

"Ohhh... naru ahhh... a-Aku keluar kyaaahhhhhhhhhh..." venelana menyemburkan cairan cinta nya Saat Diri nya mencapai klimaks. Tubuh nya sampai menegang dengan dada membusung.

"Aku juga vene-chan guhhhhh...dengan hentakan keras Dan dalam neruto menyemburkan sperma nya di dalam vagina venelana. Diri nya keluar sangar banyak sampai sampai vagina venelana tidak mampu menampung semua nya.

Tubuh venelana terkulai lemas setelah mencapai klimaks. Diri nya seperti tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bergerak. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto Diri nya Masih kuat untuk beberapa ronde lagi.

"Hei kau belum boleh istirahat vene-chan, karna Aku belum selesai."

Kata Kata Naruto tentu saja membut venelan kaget. Diri nya sudah sangat lelah tapi Naruto Masih terlihat biasa saja. Jika begina venelana hanya bisa berharap semoga diri nya Masih bisa berjalan Saat ini selesai.

"Ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... naruhhh... uhhh..."

Dan kembali desahan keluar dari mulut venelana Saat Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya lagi.

Saat ini waktu sudah menunJukan pukul delapan malam. Kini di ruang keluarga terlihat venelana bersama zeoticus sedang menikmati Teh bersama. Kalau sirzechs sudah kekamar bersama grayfia sementara rias Dia juga berada di kamar nya Kata nya ada tugas sekolah yang harus di kerjakan.

"kau semakin cantik saja sayang." Ujar zeoticus pada venelana.

"Apa kau menggodaku?. Maaf saja rayuanmu sudah tidak mempan padaku."

"kau kejam sayang Aku kan hanya ingin bermesraan dengan mu." Tampak wajah sedih yang di buat buat di wajah zeoticus.

"Kau seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran saja sayang. Coba Kalau anak anak tau, mereka pasti menertawakan mu Hihihi."

"Biarkan saja, lagi pula Aku kan bermesraan dengan istriku sendiri"

Yah seperti inilah mereka Kalau sedang berduaan. Mereka akan saling bercanda untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Tapi ada sebuah hal yang selalu di Lakukan oleh venelana sejak Dia mulai berselingkuh dengan Naruto. Yaitu membuatkan Teh untuk zeoticus. Alasanya agar Dia bisa memasukan obat tidur kedalam minuman suaminya Dan setelah itu Dia bisa bebas bercinta dengan Naruto.

"Huaahhmmm... Aku ngantuk." Ujar zeotikus tiba tiba .

Venelana yang melihat suami nya menguap tersenyum dalam hati. 'ahir nya obat nya bereaksi, dengan begini Aku bisa bergoyang dengan Naruto sepuas nya Hihihi.'

"Kalau begitu ayo Kita kekamar. Kau pasti kelelahan bekerja."

"Hem baiklah."

Zeoticus berjalan menuju kamar di ikuti venelana. Dia tidak tau bahwa minumanya sudah di beri obat tidur oleh venelana sehingga Diri nya sangat mengantuk.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini Hari, Tapi grayfia malah terbangun dari tidur nya, Dia terbangun karna merasa haus jadi Dia memutuskan mengambil air minum di dapur. Dengan baju tidur yang cukup terbuka Dia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Tapi Saat melewati kamar Naruto grayfia Mendengar suara desahan seorang wanita. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi wanita cantik berdada besar itu mencoba mengintip ke dalam kamar, karna pintu yang tidak di tutup rapat grayfia bisa dengan mudah mengintip kedalam.

Dia sangat terkejut setelah melihat kedalam kamar, di sana tepat di atas ranjang Dia melihat Naruto yang sedang menggagahi mertua nya dengan posisi doggy style. Dia melihat mertua nya yang mendesah dengan nikmat setiap Kali penis Naruto menghujam vagina nya.

Entah kenapa melihat venelana yang begitu menikmarti permainnan Naruto membuat tutubuh grayfia memanas. Dan grayfia hanya diam sambil menonton perselingkuhan mertua nya dengan Pelayan pribadi nya sendiri.

"uhhh... naruhh... Aku mau keluar ahhh..."

"Aku juga vene-chan uhhh..."

Entah kenapa Mendengar mereka berdua hampir klimaks membuat grayfia antusias. Dia terus menonton mertua nya bersama Naruto yang kini Masih asik dengan kegiatan mereka. Dan Dia merasa celana dalam nya mulai basah.

"ahhh... naru Ohhh... Aku tidak kuat lagihhh... a-Aku keluar... kyaahhhhh..." venelana mendesah panjang dengan senyum puas di wajah nya.

"uhhh... Aku juga vene-chan guhhhhhh..." entah sudah berapa Kali Naruto menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam vagina venelana. Yang jelas Dia sangat puas menikmati tubuh Majika nya ini.

Grayfia merasa tubuh nya semakin panas. Apa lagi Saat melihat Naruto menyemburkan sperma kedalam vagina mertua nya. Membuat celana dalam nya semakin basah.

Melihat bahwa permainan mereka sudah berahir, grayfia memutuskan kembali kekamar nya. Di tidak jadi minum setelah melihat adegan panas Naruto Dan mertua nya. Mungkin Dia takut ketahuan Kalau berlama lama.

Sementara di dalam kamar Saat ini Naruto Dan Venelana sedang tiduran, mereka Saling berpelukan dengan tubuh telanjang.

"Seperti biasa kau sangat hebat naru. Malam ini aku sangat puas."

"Hem.. kau juga sangat nikmat, Tubuhmu sangat menggairahkan."

"Hihihi... benarkah? Aku ini sudah tidak muda lagi lohh... masa sih... Aku Masih menggairahkan?."

"Yah, kau Masih menggairahkan Apalagi dengan dada besarmu ini." Ujar Naruto sambil memilin puting susu venelana.

"uhhh... naruhh... sudah... Jangan mainkan putingku ahhh..."

"Kenapa? Aku Masih kuat untuk beberapa ronde lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat venelana tersenyum, Dia tidak meragukan stamina lelaki ini. Jika Mau pasti Naruto bisa melayani nya sampai pagi Tapi Dia harus kembali kekamar nya agar tidak ada yang curiga. Bisa gawat Kalau ada yang melihat Diri nya menyelinap ke kamar Naruto malam malam.

"Aku tidak meragukan staminamu tapi Aku harus kembali ke kamarku."

"hem baiklah Kalau begitu." Jawap Naruto dengan Nada kecewa.

Venelana turun dari ranjang Lalu mulai memakai pakaian nya kembali. Dan setelah selesai Dia melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan penis yang Masih mengacung. Hal itu membuat venelana tersenyum' Dia mendekat Lalu berjongkok di depan penis Naruto.

"sebelum kembali Mungkin Aku bisa menidurkan penis besarmu ini."

Kata Kata venelana membut Naruto tersenyum senang. Dia menatap venelana yang mulai memblowjob penis nya.

Mungkin Diri nya bisa memaksa venelana untuk bermain satu ronde lagi.

Tbc. Atau and?


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO : Masashi kishimoto

Hing school dxd: Ichiei ishibumi

Warning :typo dlll...

LEMON NTR MILF . Gak suka jauh jauh Sono.

Grayfia lucifuge, Dia memulai Hari nya dengan buruk pagi ini. Setelah semalam melihat adegan di Mana mertua nya berselingkuh dengan Naruto, Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan nya. Sampai sampai Dia tidak bisa tidur.

Fikiranya Penuh dengan kejadian semalam yang membuat grayfia tidak fokus.

"Grayfia-Sama Mobil nya sudah siap."

Suara lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Naruto mengagetkan grayfia. Wanita cantik beranak satu itu melihat Naruto yang berdiri di hadapanya. Jika di perhatikan Naruto memang tampan dengan rambut pirang Dan mata biru.

Lama memperhatikan Naruto membuat pipi Grayfia merona, Apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi malam di Mana Naruto membuat mertua nya mendesah erotis.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat tubuh grayfia memanas, lebih baik Dia segera mengantar Millicas kesekolah sebelum fikiranya semakin kacau.

"Terimakasih Naruto. Nanti Kalau Kaa-Sama bertanya bilang saja Aku mengantar millicas kesekolah yah."

"haik grayfia-Sama."

Naruto melihat kepergian grayfia yang ingin mengantar millicas. Tidak di pungkiri bahwa Naruto cukup tertarik dengan grayfia. Wanita berambut silver itu memang sangat menggoda dengan pakaian berupa drees merah selutut. Apalagi Dia memiliki payudara yang besar, menambah Daya tarik dari seorang grayfia Lucifuge.

Merasa tenggoroka nya kering Naruto berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Dirumah hanya ada Diri nya venelana Dan Dua maid, jadi wajar jika Dia merasa sepi di rumah sebesar ini.

Saat sedang menikmati air yang memasuki tenggoroka nya. Naruto merasakan seseorang memeluk nya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun Naruto tau siapa yang memeluk nya. Siapa lagi Kalau Bukan venelana, wanita cantik itu memeluk Naruto dari belakang sambil menyandarkan kepala nya di punggung Naruto.

"ne.. naru-kun mumpung rumah sepi ayo Kita bermain sebentar." Ujar venelana manja.

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi ucapan venelana. Dia melepas pelukan venelana Lalu berbalik sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ini Masih pagi, Dan lagi suami serta anakmu Baru saja pergi ke kantor, Tapi kau sudah bernafsu. Apa yang tadi malam belum cukup?."

"Hey, Aku tidak akan pernah puas Merasakan penis besarmu menembus vaginaku, itu sangat nikmat Dan Membuatku ketagihan."

Ucapan venenelan Tentu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Meskipun sudah Sering mendengar venelana mengataka nya.

"Bagaimana dengan ayame Dan raynare? Meraka bisa memergoki Kita."

"Kau tenang saja. Suruh saja mereka berbelanja kebetulan persediaan makanan hampir habis. Setelah itu Kita bisa bercinta sampai puas." Jawap venelana dengan senyum nakal di wajah nya.

Sama hal nya dengan venelana. Naruto juga tersenyum senang dengan ide Itu.

"tunggu Aku di kamar, Aku akan menyuruh ayame Dan raynare belanja."

"Jangan buat Aku menunggu lama Naruto-kun." Bisik venelana menggoda sambil menjilat daun telinga Naruto.

Melihat venelana berjalan ke kamar , Naruto lekas beranjak dari dapur. Dia ingin menemui ayame Dan raynare untuk menyuruh mereka belanja.

Sementara dengan venelana. Saat ini Dia sedang sibuk memilih baju yang seksi untuk di kenakan. Padahal Nanti juga Naruto pasti menelanjangi nya Lalu buat apa Dia berganti pakaian? Atau Mungkin Dia ingin terlihat seksi di depan Naruto. Dia kan tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian seksi di hadapan naruto.

"Seperti nya ini bagus. Pasti Naruto senang melihatku mengenakan ini."

Pakaian yang ingin di kenakan venelana adalah sebuang lingerie seksi berwarna hitam. Sangat kontras dengan kulit nya yang putih besih.

Venelana melepas semua pakaian yang iya kenakan berikut dengan dalaman nya. Lalu Dia mulai memakai lingerie yang sudah Dia pilih.

Venelana berdiri di depan cermin untuk melihat penampila nya. Dia tersenyum melihat pantulan Diri nya di cermin. Paha mulus Dan belahan dada nya terekspos karna lingeri yang ia kenaka.

"Hem.. Naruto-kun pasti suka Hihihi. Sekarang tinggal menunggu nya saja"

Entah kenapa Dia merasa berdebar. Dia merasa seperti pengantin Baru yang menunggu suami nya untuk melakukan malam pertama. Padahal Sebenar nya Dia sedang menunggu selingkuhan nya.

Mendengar langkah kaki menuju ke kamar nya venelana buru buru Naik ke atas ranjang. Dia duduk dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuh nya yang sedikit condong ke belakang Lalu satu kaki nya iya luruskan Dan satu lagi iya tekuk membuat paha mulus nya semakin terekspos.

Saat Naruto membuka pintu Dia langsung di suguhkan penampilan venelana yang begitu seksi. Dalam hati Dia tersenyum senang. Apa lagi Saat melihat venelana memberi isyarat dengan satu jari nya untuk mendekat. Tidak ingin membuat Vanita seksi yang sedang horni itu menunggu Naruto mendekat Lalu Naik ke atas ranjang, Bahkan Dia langsung mengurung venelana di bawah tubuh nya.

Dengan tangan kiri menopang tubuh nya agar tidak meninding venelana, Naruto mulai membelai pipi venelana dengan tangan kanan nya. Dia melakukan nya dengan lembut memcoba membuat venelana lebih nyaman.

"kau sangat seksi memakai lingerie ini vene-chan. Membuat Ku semakin bernafsu untuk menikmati tubuh mu."

"Hihihi... Terimakasih naru. Aku sengaja memakai lingerie agar kau lebih bergairah."

"Dasar majikan penggoda, kau senang sekali merayu Pelayan mu ini yah.."

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"sangat suka malah. Jadi apa mau di mulai Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tidak sabar Merasakan penis besarmu memasuki vaginaku."

Dalam hati Naruto menyeringai senang Mendengar ucapan venelana. Dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki majikan seperti ini.

Naruto memulai dengan mencium bibir venelana dengan mesra, sementara kedua tangan nya meremas payudara besar venelana membuat wanita itu mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

"Emmhhh... "desahan venelana tertahan karna Naruto Masih mencium nya. Dia merasa lidah Naruto menari-nari di dalam rongga mulut nya. Untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang Dia rasakan venelana meremas kepala pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

Mereka melakukanya sampai beberapa menit. Dan setelah merasa paru paru mereka membutuhkan ogsigen, Baru mereka menghentikan ciuman.

"Puahhh... hah hah hah... "venelana terengan dengan Senyum di wajah nya. Dia terlihat menikmati ciuman yang Baru saja mereka Lakukan.

"Bibirmu sangat nikmat vene-chan, kenyal Dan basah."

Pujian Naruto membuat venelana tambah senang. Apalagi Saat merasakan tangan Naruto meraba paha nya. Tubuh nya mulai merinding Merasakan sentuhan Naruto yang terus Naik menuju vagina nya.

"kau tidak mengenakan celana dalam?" ucap Naruto Saat tangan nya sudah sampai di vagina Venelana. Karna tidak ingin berlama lama Naruto langsung memainkan jari nya di klitoris venelana membuat wanita itu mulai mendesah.

"ahh... yahhh... naru aku tidak memakai dalaman." Jawap venelana di sela desaha nya.

" kau benar benar nakal vene-chan, Tapi Aku suka."

Naruto mulai memasukan jari nya ke dalam vagina venelana. sementara tangan satunya lagi sibuk beremas dada venelana.

"Uhhh... naruhh... ahhh... lebih Cepat" pinta venelana di sela desaha nya. Wanita itu sibuk mendesah Sambil meremas rambut pirang Naruto.

Menuruti permintaan venelana, Naruto mempercepat gerakan jari nya membuat venelana mendesah semakin keras.

"Ohhh... nikmat sekali naruhh... ahhh...ahhh... ahhh... uhhh..."

Lima menit kemudian venelana merasa akan keluar. Vagina nya menjepit jari Naruto dengan kuat.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... naru uhhh... Aku mau keluar Ohhh..."

"Jangan di tahan vene-chan keluarkan saja."

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh... a-Aku keluar naru kyaahhhhh..." ahir nya venelana mendapatkan orgasme Pertama nya. Tapi Tentu saja Dia belum merasa puas.

Naruto mencabut jari nya setelah orgasme venelana mereda. Lalu Dia mulai melepas baju nya.

Melihat Naruto membuka baju, venelana buru buru menbantu. Dia melepas dasi Dan kancing kemaja Naruto satu persatu Lalu di lanjutkan dengan celana panjang Naruto hingga kini hanya tersisa celana dalam yang menutupi kejantanan Naruto.

Dengan Senyum di wajah, venelana mulai menurunkan celana dalam Naruto yang Saat ini berdiri di atas ranjang.

Senyum venelana semakin lebar Saat melihat penis Naruto yang berdiri tegak di depan wajah nya. Dia mengocok nya pelan membuat Naruto memejamkan mata nya menikmati Tangan lembut yang menggenggam penis nya.

"Berbaringlah naru, Aku akan memanjakan mu."

Naruto menurut pada ucapan venelana. Dia Berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan Dan kaki yang mengangkang.

Melihat Naruto sudah Berbaring, venelana mengambil tempat di tengah tengah kaki naruto Lalu mengeluarkan payudara besar nya yang masih terbungkus linggeri dengan cara menurunkan tali yang menahan nya sampai sebatas lengan.

"Hem.. paizuri?" ujar Naruto Saat venelana menyelipkan penis nya di antara payudara nya.

"Hihihi... kau akan menikmati nya naru." Kata venelana sambil menaik turunkan payudara nya dengan kedua tangan.

"bagai Mana naru apa ini nikmat?"

"uhhh... yah vene-chan nikmat sekali. Payudaramu lembut Dan hangat."

Venelana mempercepat garakan menaik turunkan payudara nya membuat Naruto semakin menikmati servis yang di berikan venelana.

Hampir Sepuluh menit venelana melakukan itu, di melihat penis Naruto yang berkedut di belahan dada nya.

" apa kau Mau keluar naru?"

"yah Aku keluar vene-chan guhhhh..."

Muncratan sperma Naruto mengenai wajah venelana, Tapi wanita itu malah tersenyum senang. Venelana mengusap sperma di wajah nya dengan jari Lalu memasukan nya kedalam mulut.

"Hem.. hangat Dan nikmat." Ujar venelana setelah meminum habis sperma Naruto di wajah nya.

"Sekarang Saat nya kemenu utama." Ujar venelana menggoda, dia mulai menanggalkan lingerie yang iya kenakan sehingga kini Diri nya telanjang bulat.

Melihat penis Naruto yang Masih tegang buru buru venelana menaiki tubuh Naruto. Dia mengangkat sedikit tubuh nya Lalu memposisikan penis Naruto di lubang vagina nya.

"Uhhh... " lenguh venelana Saat Dia menurunkan tubuh nya, yang membuat penis Naruto masuk kedalam vagina nya.

"Seperti biasa naru besar dan hangat. Vaginaku terasa sangat penuh."

"vaginamu juga sangat nikmat vene-chan, sempit Dan hangat."

Setelah beberapa Saat hanya diam, kini venelana mulai menggerakan tubuh nya. Dia bergerak Naik turun sehingga penis Naruto keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... kimochi... naruhh... ahhh...penis mu menyentuh rahimku uhhh..."

Melihat payudara venelana yang bergoyang Naik turun membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk memainkan nya. Dia meremas kedua payudara besar itu dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Ohhh... yahhh... naru ahhh... remas dadaku Ohhh... nikmat ahhh... nikmat sekali naru uhhhh..."

"sesuai keinginan mu vene-chan."

Kali ini Naruto Bukan hanya meremas, Tapi Dia juga memilin puting susu venelana Membuat wanita itu tersenyum senang.

Setelah beberapa Saat bermain dengan posisi woman on top, venelana merasa vagina nya berkedut pertanda Dia akan segera mencapai klimaks.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... naru uhhh... a-Aku akan keluar Ohhh..."

"Jangan di tahan vene-chan keluarkan saja." Jawap naruto sambil terus memilin kedua puting venelana.

Venelana sendiri semakin Cepat menggerakan tubuh nya. Membuat kasur yang mereka tempati memantul seiring dengan venelana menaik turunkan tubuh nya.

"Ohhh... naru A-Aku keluar kyaahhhhhhh..."

Venelana mendesah panjang dengan Senyum senang di wajah nya yang mendongak ke atas, payudara nya juga membusung indah.

Melihat venelana sudah mendapatkan orgasme, Naruto Mendudukan tubuh nya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan venelana yang duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Kemaluan mereka juga Masih menyatu karna venelana tidak melepas nya.

"Kau sangat cantik Saat orgasme tadi" ujar Naruto sambil membaringkan venelana Sehinga Wanita itu kini berada di bawah tubuh nya.

Mendengar pujian Naruto Tentu saja membuat venelana senang. Dia merangkul leher Naruto yang berada di atas nya sementara kaki nya Dia tekuk dengan paha yang melebar.

"Sekarang Kita mulai lagi permainan Kita." Ujar Naruto mulai mengerakan pinggul nya. Bukan hanya itu mulut nya juga sibuk mencium serta menjilati leher venelana.

"Ohhh... naru ahhh... kimochi... uhhh..."

Venelana sibuk meremas rambut Naruto sambil Merasakan sodokan penis Naruto di dalam vagina nya. Dia merasa gerakan Naruto yang begitu lembut, membuat nya tidak sabar.

"Ohhh naru lebih Cepat lagi ahhh..."

Naruto mengankat kepala nya sambil menatab venelana. "kau tidak sabaran sekali. Tapi baiklah vene-chan bersiaplah Merasakan kebrutalan Naruto yang hebat ini" jawap Naruto membanggakan Diri.

Dia bangkit hingga kini Naruto tidak menindih venelana lagi. Dengan posisi berlutut di depan selangkangan venelana Naruto bebas menggerakan pinggul nya.

Venelana tersenyum lebar mendengan ucapan Naruto. Inilah yang Dia tunggu, gerakan Cepat Dan brutal dari Naruto yang menghentak tubuh nya dengan keras.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... naru Ohhh kimochi ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..." venelana mendesah dengan Senyum senang. Dia merasa penis Naruto menyentuh rahim nya, Dan itu benar benar membuat venelana melayang.

"Uhhh... vaginamu sangat sempit, penisku di jepit dengan kuat oleh vaginamu vene-chan."

"Ohhh...naru ahhh... penis mu memang yang terbaik uhhhh... keras Dan besar ahhhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Melihat payudara venelana yang bergogang, Membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk meremas nya. Dia meremas dengan gemas sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggul nya dengan Cepat.

Plak Plak Plak Plak.

"uhhh naru Aku Mau keluar ahhh ... ahhh...ahhh...n-naru Aku tidak bisa menaha nya lagi Ohhh..."

"keluarkan saja vene-chan, Jangan di tahan"

Venelana meremas sprey dengan kuat Saat Dia hampir orgasme, tubuh nya juga semakin terhentak karna Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya.

"ouhhh... naru Aku keluar ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-Aku keluar naru kyaahhhhhhh..."

Venelana mendesah panjang dengan tubuh menegang, dadanya sampai membusung tinggi Saat merasa gelombang orgasme menghantam tubuh nya.

Melihat venelana sudah mendapatkan klimaks nya, Naruto menghentikan gerakan pingul nya. Dia membiarkan Venelana menikmati klimaks nya.

"Bagaimana vene-chan, apa kau puas"? Tanya Naruto setelah orgasme venelana mereda.

"tentu saja belum, Aku tidak akan puas sebelum Merasakan spermamu memenuhi rahimku." Jawap venelana dengan dengan Senyum menggoda.

Tentu saja jawaban venelana membuat Naruto senang. "Kita lanjutkan Kalau begitu."

Naruto mengubah posisi venelan hingga wanita itu kini nungging di hadapan nya Dengan kedua tangan venelana yang Naruto tarik kebelakang. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto Saat melihat dasi nya teronggok di samping tubuh. Dia mengambil dasi nya Lalu mengikat tangan venelan di belakang punggung.

"n-naru apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengikat tanganku.?" Tanya venelana kawatir.

"tenang saja ini akan menarik."

"apa nya yang menarik, Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tangan Ku."

"hem.. dengan begini kau terlihat seperti wanita yang di perkosa heheh..."

"Hoo... jadi seperti itu. Baiklah Aku menurut saja naru..." ujar Venelana tersenyum.

Melihat tangan venelana sudah terikat , Naruto kembali ingin memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina venelana. Masih dalam posisi doggi style Tapi dengan kedua tangan venelana terikat di belakang punggung Dan di pegangi oleh Naruto.

Tidak ingin menunggu lama Naruto kembali menggerakan pinggul nya setelah memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina venelana.

"Ouhhhh... sangat dalam ahhhh..."

Naruto tersenyum Mendengar ucapan venelana. Dia jadi semakin bersemangat menggenjot Majika nya ini.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... naruhh... kimochi ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... lebih naru beri aku lebih."

Dengan senang hati Naruto menuruti permintaan venelana. Dia bergerak sangat Cepat membuat payudara venelana bergoyang.

Kita beralih ke depan rumah kediaman gremori. Di sana terlihat grayfia yang Baru saja turun dari Mobil. Dia Baru saja mengantar millicas ke sekolah.

Grayfia berjalan menuju pintu Dan membuka nya. Dia heran karna Rumah sangat sepi. Apa kedua maid nya sedang pergi? Lalu di Mana Naruto Dan mertua nya. Kira kira seperti itulah pertanyaan di kepala grayfia.

Tidak ingin hanya berdiri di depan pintu grayfia mencoba mencari mertua nya. Dia keruang tamu dapur Bahkan halaman belakang Tapi tetap tidak menemukan venelana. 'apa Kaa-San sedang pergi ya? Tapi kenapa pintu depan tidak di kunci?' ucap grayfia dalam hati. Dia Baru ingat Kalau Naruto juga tidak ada. 'ehh... tunggu dulu a-apa mungkin?' dengan buru buru grayfia berjalan menuju kamar mertua nya. Dia Baru sadar Kalau belum mencari venelana di kamar nya.

Dengan langkah buru buru grayfia Naik ke lantai Dua di Mana kamar venelana berada.

Grayfia menghentikan langkah nya Saat melihat kamar mertua nya yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan langkah pelan grayfia mendekat, dia mengintip kedalam kamar dengan hati hati .

Grayfia tidak bisa untuk tidak membelalakn mata nya Saat melihat mertuanya sedang di genjot Naruto dari belakang. Ternyata benar apa yang Dia pikirkan bahwa mertua nya sedang berselingkuh dengan Naruto.

Tapi grayfia heran Kenapa tangan mertua nya di ikat begitu, apa mertua nya sedang di perkosa?. Tapi melihat ekspresi wajah mertua nya yang menikmati setiap sodokan penis Naruto membuat grayfia yakin bahwa mertua nya tidak sedang di perkosa. Lagi pula tadi malam grayfia juga melihat mereka sedang bercinta dengan panas nya."

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... lebih Cepat lagi naru Ohhh... tusuk vaginaku dengan keras ahhhh... ahhh... Ohhh..."

"ahhh... baiklah vene-chan terima ini uhhh..."

Naruto menyeringai senang Mendengar permintaan venelana, Dia bergerak lebih Cepat lagi membuat tubuh venelana semakin terhentak.

"Ohhh... yahhh naruhh... nikmat sekali ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh..."

Meskipun venelana kualahan menerima setiap sodokan Cepat dari Naruto, tapi Dia sangat senang. Terbukti dengan wajah nya yang tersenyum puas setiap Kali penis Naruto bergerak Cepat di dalam vagina nya.

Grayfia menelan ludah nya Saat melihat Naruto begitu perkasa sampai membuat tubuh mertua nya terhentak-hentak. Dia sampai tidak berkedip melihat adegan di depan mata nya.

Merasa tubuh nya memanas karna bernafsu, grayfia menyingkap drees nya Lalu menyusupkan tangan nya kedalam celana dalam. Dia memasukan satu jari kedalam vagina nya yang sudah basah karna melihat Naruto sedang menggagahi mertua nya.

"Ohhh... naru ahhh... ini benar benar nikmat Ohhh... penismu sangat hebat naruhh... ahhh..."

Pujian venelana menjadi penyemangat Naruto untuk mengobrak-abrik vagina venelana dengan penis nya. Tidak peduli dengan tubuh venelana yang terus terhentak karna ulah nya.

Naruto akan betah bekerja di sini, salain gaji yang Dia terima cukup besar, Dia juga bisa menikmati tubuh Majika nya sampai puas.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...ouhhh... naru Aku Mau keluar lagi ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

"Aku juga vene-chan uhhh... vaginamu benear benar nikmat."

Grayfia semakin antusias Saat mendengat mereka hampir klimaks. Dia mempercepat gerakan jari di dalam vagina nya Saat Dia merasa juga akan mencapai klimaks.

"Ouhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-Aku keluar naru kyaahhhhhhh..."desahan venelana begitu panjang Saat Dia mendapatkan klimaks nya. Wajah nya mendongak dengan dada membusung indah.

"Aku juga vene-chan guhhhh..."neruto memasukan penis nya sangat dalam di vagina venelana sambil menyemprotkan sperma nya. Saking banyak nya sebagian sperma Naruto mengalir keluar dari dalam vagina venelana.

'ouhhh... Aku akan keluar' ucap grayfia dalam hati Dia merasa vagina nya semakin becek oleh cairan nya sendiri.

"Emmmhhhhhh..." desah grayfia tertahan Saat Dia sudah mendapatkan klimaks nya. Dia menutup mulut nya dengan tangan agar desahan nya tidak terdengan sampai ke dalam kamar.

Setelah orgasme nya mereda grayfia memutuska untuk pergi ke kamar nya, dia tidak ingin ketahuan. Lagi pula Dia juga ingin mengganti celana dalam nya yang basah oleh cairan nya sendiri.

Sementara di dalam kamar venelana Masih terengah Saat Baru mendapatkan orgasme. Posisi nya Masih Sama Yaitu nungging dengan tangan terikat Dan di pegang oleh Naruto dari belakang.

"Apa kau lelah vene-chan.."

"Hah hah hah yah... naru Aku lelah sekalih...hah"

Dengan hati hati Naruto melepaskan pegangan nya di tangan venelana. Karna tangan yang Masih terikat, tubuh venelana terjatuh dengan dada menyentuh kasur Dan pantat yang Masih menungging, Bahkan penis Naruto Masih berada di dalam vagina nya.

"Hey naru.. Cepat lepaskan ikatan nya, Aku sulit bergerak." Ujar venelana sambil menengok kebelakang. Dia melihat wajah Naruto yang menyeringa senang pada nya.

"Kenapa harus di lepas,? Kau terlihat seksi dengan posisi itu. Lagi pula Aku belum puas menikmati tubuh mu, jadi diam Dan nikmati saja vene-chan."

Ucapan Naruto membuat venelana terkejut, Dia sangat lelah Tapi Naruto belum puas. Dan lagi tangan nya terikat membuat nya hanya bisa pasrah Saat Naruto kembali menusuk vagina nya.

"Uhhh... naru ahhh... sudah Aku sangat lelah ahhh... ahhh... ouhhh..."

Naruto benar benar memasukan penis nya sangat dalam di vagina venelana sampai membuat wanita itu melenguh nikmat.

"diam Dan nikmati saja vene-chan. Lagipula tubuhmu menikmati nya kan?"

Benar apa Kata naruto. Meski lelah Tapi tubuh nya menikmati setiap tusukan penis Naruto yang begitu dalam di vagina nya. Yahh... karna tidak bisa menolak ataupun melawan lebih baik nikmati saja kan?"

"Ouhhh lebih Cepat naru ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... lebih Cepat lagih..."

Kembali venelana mendesah nikmat Merasakan penis Naruto menusuk vagina nya berkali Kali.

Dengan grayfia. saat ini Dia sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang nya. Bayangan Saat dimana Naruto bercinta dengan mentua nya tidak Mau hilang dari kepala nya, membuat Tubuh nya semakin bernafsu.

Jujur saja Dia penasaran seperti apa rasa nya bercinta dengan Naruto. Membayangkan penis besar Dan panjang itu memasuki vagina nya pasti sangat nikmat. Penis suami nya saja tidak sebesar itu.

"Aku punya ide." Ucap grayfia tiba tiba. Dia tersenyum senang Saat sebuah ide melintas di kepala nya.

"Tunggu saja Naruto, besok akan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku."

Tbc

Halo hehehe apa kabar semua.? Em.. lansung aja soal kesalahan di chap satu Udah gw betulin. Lalu Ku ubah dari maid jadi Pelayan pribadi hehehe Sama Sama pembantu. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah ngingetin hehehe.

Oiya ada yang nanya gimana cara buat akun ffn di android. Cara nya gampang banget. Pertama buka ffn di HP kamu terus klik aja sign up Di bawah layar Atau di atas. Tergentung browser yang di pake. Terus pilih Mau Masuk pake akun Facebook atau Google. Jika ingin buat cerita Saya sarankan masuk pake akun google.

Atau bisa searching di google. (Cara buat akun fanfiction).

Sampai jumpa di chap depan.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto : bukan punya saya. Kalian tau kan milik siapa?

Warning : lemon NTR gak suka jangan baca.

Typo dll..

Di dalam sebuah mobil yang tengah meluju pelan, terdapat dua orang yang tidak lain adalah naruto dan grayfia. Mereka baru saja mengantar millicas ke sekolah. Tidak biasa nya grayfia meminta naruto mengantar nya, karna biasa nya wanita cantik itu selalu menyetir sendiri.

Grayfia mengenakan kaos putih langan pendek dan bawaha nya memakai rok mini, Membuat naruto heran karna tidak biasa nya grayfia berpakaian cukup terbuka seperti itu. Naruto sendiri mengenakan kaos biru lengan pendek dan sebuah celana jeans panjang.

Grayfia tersenyum dalam hati saat naruto selalu melirik diri nya. Yah naruto adalah pemuda normal, jadi wajar saja kalau penampilan grayfia membuat nya tertarik. Dan lagi apa apaan dengan kaki yang sedikit mengangkang itu, apa grayfia mencoba menggoda nya dengan meperlihatkan paha mulus nya.?

"Nee.. naruto, kau harus fokus saat menyetir, nanti kau menabrak loh..."

"Haik.! Grayfia- sama."

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati saat grayfia menyadari diri nya memandangi paha nya. Yah mau bagai mana lagi pemandangan indah seperti itu sayang kan kalau di lewatkan.

Sebenar nya grayfia sengaja memakai pakain yang cukup terbuka itu. Ini adalah bagian dari rencana nya untuk menggoda naruto. Tinggal menjalankan rancana berikut nya maka grayfia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

" nee.. naruto, bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung kerumah mu, aku ingin melihat tempat tinggal mu sebelum berkerja pada keluarga kami."

Yah.. naruto memiliki sebuah rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal nya sebelum bekerja pada venelana. Rumah sederhana yang cukup nyaman.

" rumahku?" ucap naruto dengan heran.

"Iya, bolah kan?"

Mana mungkin naruto menolak permintaan grayfia, rasa nya tidak sopan jika menolak permintaan itu. Jadi naruto mengiyakan saja permintaan grayfia yang ingin berkunjung kerumah nya, Lagipula tidak ada rugi nya bagi naruto.

" iya, bolah kok grayfia-sama."

'Hihihi, kena kau naruto' ucap grayfia dalam hati. Dia tersenyum senang karna rencana nya berjalan lancar.

Dan disinilah mereka, di depan rumah sederhana berlantai satu. "Silahkan masuk grayfia-sama." Ucap naruto setelah membuka pintu.

Grayfia melihat rumah naruto yang tampak sederhana. Tidak ada perabotan mewah di sini. Rumah naruto tampak seperti rumah sederhana pada umum nya.

"Rumuh mu sangat bersih meski tidak pernah di tinggali."

"yah begitulah, aku selalu membersihka nya setiap minggu." Meski sekarang naruto tinggal di rumah venelana, tapi setiap minggu naruto selalu meminta ijin untuk pulang membersihkan rumah nya. Makanya meski tidak pernah di tinggali rumah ini terlihat bersih.

"silahkan duduk grayfia-sama." Ujar naruto mempersilahkan.

"terima kasih." Grayfia meletakan pantat nya di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara naruto duduk di sofa seberang meja."apa kaa-sama pernah kesini?"

"Haik. Venelana-sama pernah datang kemari." Yah venelana pernah kesini bahkan bisa di bilang sering. Tujuanya tentu saja bercinta dengan naruto. Karna menurut venelana rumah naruto paling aman untuk tempat mereka bercinta.

"Hem.. begitu. Pasti senang yah bekerja pada kaa-sama, selain gajinya cukup besar, kau juga bisa menikmati tubuh nya." Ujar grayfia mengejutkan naruto. Dalam hati grayfia tersenyum jahil saat melihat wajah kaget naruto.

"Apa maksut mu grayfia-sama." Ucap naruto mencoba tenang. Dia sangat terkejut karna grayfia mengetahui rahasia nya bersama venelana.

"jangan pura pura tidak tau, aku sering kok melihat kalian bercinta setiap malam. Tenang saja aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun, tapi ada syarat nya." Ucap grayfia sambil tersenyum.

"Apa syarat nya?" Jawap naruto dengan tenang. Bagi grayfia Ucapan naruto seperti mengakui kalau memang naruto ada hubungan dengan venelana.

"kau harus memuaskan ku, Kau tau melihat kalain bercita membuatku juga menginginkan nya." Ujar grayfia dengan senyum nakal.

Naruto. Dia tertawa dalam hati mendengar ucapan grayfia, dia pikir grayfia akan meminta nya melakukan sesuatu seperti mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan nya. Tapi tidak di sangka grayfia malah meminta untuk di puaskan.

'dasar mertua dan menantu sama saja.' Ucap naruto dalam hati. Dia tentu saja akan melakukan nya dengan senang hati. Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak saat ada wanita cantik dan seksi minta di puaskan.

Naruto bangkit dari duduk nya lalu berkata. " dengan senang hati grayfia-sama, aku akan membuatmu ketagihan dengan penisku." Ucap naruto sambil menyeringai senang.

Jantung grayfia berdebar kencang melihat seringai naruto. Dia seakan tidak sabar merasakan keperkasaan naruto di atas ranjang. Dengan senyum nakal nya grayfia berucap." Yah... Lakukan naruto aku milikmu hari ini."

Masih dengan seringai nya, naruto mendekat lalu menggendong grayfia dengan posisi bridal style, naruto membawa grayfia menuju kamar nya.

Sesampai nya di kamar, naruto mendudukan grayfia di sisi ranjang lalu melihat wajah grayfia yang telah di penuhi nafsu. Di mulai dengan memegang dagu grayfia naruto mandekatkan wajah nya untuk melumat bibir manis grayfia.

"emmhhhh... Emm...ahhh..." desah grayfia saat naruto melumat bibir nya. Dia mengalungkang tanganya pada leher naruto yang duduk di sebelah nya.

"ssshh... Ahhh... Naru..." Grayfia memejamkan mata saat ciuman naruto berpindah ke leher nya, dia juga merasakan tangan Naruto yang meremas payudara nya yang masih terbungkus kaos.

"Ini belum apa apa tapi kau sudah mendesah begitu. Ternyata kau sangat mesum nee.. grayfia-chan." Ujar naruto sambil tersenyum.

"salahkan dirimu yang membuatku jadi mesum begini."

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan grayfia. Ternyata istri dari sirzechs adalah wanita yang haus akan belaian laki laki.

Naruto berjongkok di hadapan grayfia yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang, dia membuka paha gryafia dan melihat celana dalam grayfia yang berwarna hitam.

"hem... Sudah basah ternyata." Kata naruto sambil melepaskan celana dalam grayfia. Dia tersenyum senang saat melihat vagina grayfia yang sangat indah.

Naruto mulai memainkan klitoris grayfia dengan jari nya, membuat wanita itu mendesih nikmat.

"ssshhhhh... Ahhh... Naru ohhh... Masukan jarimu ahhh..."

Menuruti permintaan grayfia, naruto memasukan jari tengah nya kedalam vagina grayfia dia menggerakan jari nya keluar masuk dengan pelan membuat grayfia mendesah nikmat.

"ouuhhhh... Naru.. ahhh... Ahhh... Ahh... Lebih cepat ohhh..." grayfia memejamkan matanya sambil mendongak saat jari naruto bergerak lebih cepat. Tanganya sampai meremas sisi ranjang dengan kuat.

"Bagai mana? Apa ini nikmat?"

"ssshhhhh... Ahhh... Yahhh... Naru ohhh... Nikmat sekali ahhh..." padahal naruto baru menggunakan jari nya tapi gryafia sudah seperti cacing kepanasan. 'pantas saja kaa-sama sering bercinta dengan naruto, lelaki ini pintar sekali memanjakan wanita.' Ucap grayfia dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Naruto merasakan vagina grayfia menjepit jari nya dengan kuat. " ouuhhh... Ahhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru uhhh... A-aku keluar ahhhhhhhhh..."

Desahan panjang grayfia mejadi tanda bahwa wanita itu sudah mencapai klimaks. Wajah nya juga tersenyum senang saat mendapat orgarme pertama nya.

"Lihat jariku basah oleh cairanmu" ujar naruto sambil menunjukan jari nya pada grayfia, grayfia sendiri tersenyum melihat jari naruto yang basah karna diri nya.

" duduk lah naru, sekarang giliranku memanjakan mu."

Naruto menuruti kata kata grayfia, dia duduk di sisi ranjang sementara grayfia dia berjongkok di hadapan naruto. Mereka bertukar posisi.

Grayfia melepas celana naruto hingga diri nya melihat penis besar dan panjang berdiri tegak di hadapan nya. Menjilat bibir nya sensual grayfia mulai melepas kaos dan bra nya sehingga dia hanya mengenakan rok mini tanpa dalaman.

"Aku akan memanjakanmu naru" ujar grayfia sambil menjepit penis naruto di antara payudara besar nya.

"bagai mana naru apa ini nikmat?" ujar grayfia sambil menaik turunkan payudara yang menjepit penis naruto.

"yah... Nikmat sekali. Payudaramu sangat lembut dan hangat."

Naruto, dia melihat grayfia yang tengah sibuk memanjakan penis nya. Dalam hati dia tertawa senang melihat grayfia melakukan paizuri pada nya. Dia merasa sangat beruntung, bukan hanya bisa menikmati tubuh venelana, dia juga bisa mencicipi tubuh grayfia.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan paizuri, grayfia melihat penis naruto berkedut di dalam belahan dada nya.

"Uhhh... Grayfia aku akan keluar."

Mendengan ucapan naruto grayfia semakin keras menjepit penis naruto dengan payudara nya. Dia mengulum ujung penis naruto untuk merasakan sperma yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Ohhh... Aku keluar grayfia guuhhhhh..." naruto menyemburkan spermanya kedalam mulut grayfia. Saking banyak nya sebagian sperma naruto meluber keluar menetes di payudara grayfia.

"emmhhh nikmat dan gurih naru." Ujar grayfia setelah menelan sperma naruto. Dia berdiri dan melepas rok nya. Lalu dia melepan kaos yang masih di kenakan naruto, sehingga kini mereka berdua telanjang bulat.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar merasakan penismu menembus vaginaku." Dengan senyum nakal nya, grayfia duduk di pangkuan naruto. Dia mengangkat sedikit tubuh nya lalu menempatkan penis naruto di lubang vagina nya. Lalu Dengan pelan grayfia menurunkan tubuh nya sehingga penis naruto masuk kedalam vagina nya.

"ohhh... " desah grayfia saat penis naruto memenuhi vagina nya. Naruto sendiri hanya diam. Dia membiarkan grayfia mengendalikan permainan.

"Ssshhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...ahhh... Naruuu ohhh... Nikmat sekali ahhh..." desah grayfia sambil menaik turunkan tubuh nya. Kedua tangan grayfia memegang bahu naruto sambil meremas nya pelan.

Neruto tersenyum Melihat payudara besar di depan wajah nya. Dia mengulum puting kanan grayfia sementara tanganya meremas payudara grayfia yang sebelah kiri.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Hisap naru ohhh... Hisap putingku dengan kuat ahhh... Ahhh... Ohhh..." desah grayfia semakin keras. Wajah nya sampai mendongak merasakan kenikmatan bercita dengan naruto.

Sepuluh menit kemudian. Grayfia merasa diri nya akan klimaks. "ahhhh... Ahhhh... Naru aku mau keluar ohhh..."

Naruto melepas kuluman nya lalu menjawap." Keluarkan saja grayfia jangan di tahan."

"ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru ohhh... Aku keluarrr... Kyaahhhhhhh..." grayfia mendesah panjang dengan tubuh melengkung kebelakang saat merasakan orgasme yang sangat kuat. Bahkan Diri nya tidak pernah merasakan orgasme sekuat ini saat bercinta dengan suami nya.

Saat sedang mengatur nafas tiba tiba grayfia di kejutkan dengan naruto yang merebahkan ubuh nya di atas ranjang. Dia melihat naruto yang menyeringai di atas nya.

"sekarang biarkan aku yang mengambil alih. Kau cukup menikmati sambil mendesah saja." Ujar naruto pada wanita di bawah nya. Karna penis nya masih berada di dalam vagina grayfia naruto langsung menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat.

"Kyaahhh... N-naru tunggu dulu ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku masih lelah ohhh... Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."

Seakan tuli naruto terus menggenjot grayfia dengan cepat. Seringai nya semakin lebar saat wanita di bawah nya tidak berdaya menerima hujaman cepat dari penis nya.

"Tidak ada kata istirahat sebelum aku puas grayfia-chan." Ujar naruto menggoda. Jika seperti ini maka grayfia hanya bisa pasrah, toh melawan pun sia sia.

"ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Lakukan sesukamu naru, emmmhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." ujar grayfia pada ahir nya.

"baiklah sayang, aku akan membuatmu ketagihan oleh penisku." Ujar naruto sambil tersenyum senang. Lelaki itu menambah tempo gerakan nya membuat tubuh grayfia terhentak dengan keras. Payudara grayfia juga bergoyang naik turun mengikuti irama sodokan penis naruto.

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK.

"ahhh... N-naru kau terlalu cepat ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...ahhh..." kedua tangan grayfia memeluk leher naruto, sementara paha nya terbuka lebar memberi naruto akses lebih pada vagina nya.

"Uhhh..astaga ini nikmat sekali ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Penismu menyentuh rahimku naru ohhh..."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan grayfia. Dia semakin bersemangat menghujam vagina grayfia dengan penis nya.

"Uhhh... Vagina mu sangat sempit grayfia ahhh..."

Tidak di pungkiri grayfia sangat senang mendengar ucapan naruto. Tidak sia-sia diri nya merawat tubuh nya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru a-aku mau keluar lagi ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku tidak bisa menaha nya ohhhh..."

"ohhh... Aku juga grayfia uhhh..." ujar naruto saat diri nya juga hampir klimaks. Gerakan naruto semakin cepat membuat wanita di bawah nya memejamkan mata setiap kali penis naruto menyentuh rahim nya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... N-naru.. aku keluarrr... Kyaahhhhhhhh..." sekalilagi grayfia mendesah panjang saat mendapatkan klimaks nya yang kedua.

"Aku juga grayfia, guhhhhhhhh..." dengan pinggul yang di tekan semakin dalam, naruto menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam rahim grayfia.

"sssshhhh... Ahhhh... Panas dan nikmat naru." Ujar grayfia saat merasakan sperma naruto memasuki rahim nya. Wanita itu tampak tersenyum puas.

"Hem... Aku bisa memberimu lagi" ujar naruto tersenyum.

"boleh, tapi kita istirahat sebentar aku sangat lelah sekali." Masih dalam posisi yang sama grayfia menangkup pipi naruto dengan kedua tangan nya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"bukankan sudah ku bilang, kita tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas." Ujar naruto sambil menyeringai. Naruto mecabut penis nya lalu membalik tubuh grayfia hingga wanita itu dalam posisi doggi style.

"T-tunggu naru a-aku sangat lelah. Ahhhh... " grayfia langsung mendesah saat naruto memasukan penis nya dengan sekali hentakan. Wanita itu sampai mendongakan wajah nya saat ujung penis naruto menyentuh rahim nya.

"n-naru biarkan aku istirahat. Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." ujar grayfia sambil mendesah saat naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Kau akan istirahat setelah aku puas, grayfia-chan." Naruto menyeringai senang melihat grayfia tidak bisa melawan. Wanita itu terus mendesah karna penis naruto yang terus bergerak keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya.

"ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...naru ohhh..." desah grayfia sambil menyebut nama naruto. Wanita itu hanya pasrah saat kedua tangan yang menumpu tubuh nya di tari ke belakang oleh naruto.

"meski lelah tapi kau menikmati nya kan grayfia?"

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Yahhh... Naru ohhh... Aku menikmati nya, penismu sangat hebat naru ohhh... " jawab grayfia sambil terus mendesah. Wanita itu masih dalam posisi doggy style hanya saja kedua tangan nya di tarik ke belakang oleh naruto.

"Hem.. tentu saja." Ujar naruto bangga.

Beberaa saat kemudian grayfia kembali merasa akan segera klimaks, entah kenapa saat bercinta dengan naruto dia bisa klimaks dengan sangat cepat.

"Emmhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku mau keluar lagi naru, ohhh... Penismu membuatku klimaks dengan cepat. Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"jangan di tahan sayang, keluarkan saja." Jawap naruto sambil terus menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat. Suara plak terdengar nyaring di dalam kamar setiap kali penis naruto menghujam vagina grayfia dengan keras.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku keluar naru... Kyaahhhhhh..." sekali lagi grayfia mendesah panjang saat mencapai klimaks. Dia tersenyum puas meski tubuh nya kelelahan.

Naruto menghentikan gerakanya membiarkan grayfia menikmati saat saat orgasme nya. Dia bisa merasakan kedutan di dalam vagina grayfia saat wanita itu klimaks.

"hah hah hah, aku sangat puas naru, bercinta dengan mu terasa sangat hebat." Ujar grayfia sambil terengah.

Naruto menegakan tubuh grayfia sehingga wanita itu terduduk di pangkuan nya. Kedua tangan naruto juga memeluk tubuh polos grayfia dari belakang.

"hem.. tentu saja. Jika tidak mana mungkin venelana selalu menyelinap kekamarku setiap malam."

"hihihi kaa-sama sangat mesum ternyata." Ujar grayfia sambil tertawa lembut.

"hey kau sama saja. Bukti nya sekarang kau menghianati suamimu karna ingin mencicipi penisku."

Benar kata naruto. Grayfia membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain. Tapi wanita itu tidak menyesal karna bisa merasakan sensasi bercinta yang begitu hebat dengan naruto.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak pernah puas saat bercinta dengan suamiku, dia Cuma bisa bertahan sebentar di atas ranjang"

Naruto ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan grayfia yang menghina suami nya sendiri.

"ngomong ngomong penisku masih keras, jadi ayo kita lanjutkan lagi." Ujar naruto berbisik di telinga grayfia.

Yah grayfia bisa merasakan penis naruto yang masih tegang di dalam vagina nya. "hem... Baiklah, lagi pula aku sudah beristirahat meski Cuma sebentar. Jadi ayo lanjutkan lagi." Ujar grayfia dengan senyum nakal nya.

mereka melanjutkan pergumulan panas nya membuat kamar naruto kembali di penuhi suara desahan erotis dari grayfia.

"Ahhh... ahhh... Naru lebih cepat ahhh... Tusuk vaginaku lebih keras lagi, emmhhhss...ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam tapi seorang grayfia lucifuge belum juga tertidur. Padahal di sebelah nya sang suami sudah tidur pulas dari tadi.

Dia tengah memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi, dimana naruto menggagahi nya dengan hebat. Bahkan vagina nya masih terasa penuh oleh sperma naruto. Entah berapa kali lelaki itu menyemburkan sperma kedalam rahim nya.

Setelah memastikan suami nya benar benar tertidur pulas, grayfia turun dari ranjang. Dengan piama seksi yang menampilkan paha serta belahan dada nya grayfia berjalan keluar ingin melihat apakah mertuanya sedang berada di kamar naruto atau tidak.

Sesampai nya di depan pintu kamar naruto grayfia membuka pintu dengan perlahan, Dan seperti dugaan nya venelana ada di sini. Mertua nya tengah mengulum penis naruto yang duduk di sisi ranjang sementara venelana berjongkok di bawah nya. Bahkan mereka sudah tidak mengenakan apapun di tubuh nya.

Dengan langkah pelan grayfia berjalan masuk, dia memberi kode pada naruto yang melihat kedatangan nya untuk diam. Lalu grayfia berdiri di belekang venelana yang tidak menyadari kedatangan nya. Dia masih ingin melihat mertua nya memanjakan panis naruto dengan mulut nya.

"Emmmhhh emmmhh... Puahhh... Seperti biasa naru penismu sangat nikmat." Ujar venelana menggoda, dia benar benar tidak sadar bahwa menantu nya sedang berdiri di belakang nya.

"Mulutmu juga pintar memanjakan panisku vene-chan." Ujar naruto senang.

Venelana kembali memasukan penis naruto kedalam mulut nya. Dia ingin segera merasakan sperma naruto.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, venelana merasa penis naruto berkedut di dalam mulut nya. Dia semakin bersemangat mengulum penis naruto saat lelaki itu hampir klimaks.

"Uhhh... Vene-chan aku keluar, guhhhh..." naruto menjabut penis nya lalu menyemburkan sperma nya pada wajah venelana.

"Kyahh. . naru banyak sekali ahhh..." ujar venelana senang. Dia tersenyum sambil menjilati sperma naruto yang ada di bibir nya.

Grayfia tidak menyangka jika mertua nya bisa sebinal ini. Dia dengan senang hati mebiarkan seorang lelaki menyiram wajah nya dengan seperma.

"wah.. wajah mu penuh dengan seperma naruto, kaa-sama." Ujar grayfia.

Venelana sangat terkejut mendengar suara grayfia di belakang nya. Di menoleh dan melihat menantu nya sedang berdiri di belakang nya.

"G-grayfia? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" ujar venelana terkejut. Dia berdiri dan menutupi payudara dan vagina nya dengan tangan. Dia sangat malu saat menantu nya memergoki diri nya yang tengah mengulum penis naruto.

grayfia tertawa dalam hati saat melihat mertua nya sangat terkejut. Padahal diri nya kemari karna mau bergabung tapi mertua nya malah terkejut seperti itu. Yah.. wajar saja sih venelana kan belum tau kalau grayfia juga berselingkuh dengan naruto.

"sejak tadi, sebelum naruto menyemburkan sperma nya pada wajah mu"

Venelana semaki malu mendengan ucapan grayfia, dia takut kalau menantu nya akan membocorkan hubungan nya dengan naruto.

Saat sedang kalut dengan pikiranya sendiri, tiba tiba dia merasakan naruto memeluk nya dari belakang. Lelaki ini tersenyum pada nya lalu berkata. "Grayfia sudah tau tentang hubungan kita dari kemarin dan dia kemari karna ingin bergabung. Jadi tidak usak takut begitu."

"hehehe maaf kaa-sama karna mengejutkan mu. Aku sama sepertimu, berselingkuh dengan naruto. "

Ucapan grayfia membuat venelana lega sekaligus terkejut. Lega karna rahasia nya akan aman dan terkejut karna menantu nya juga berselingkuh dengan naruto.

"sejak kapan kalian ada hubungan?" tanya venelana dengan wajah yang terlihat lega.

"sejak tadi pagi. Aku langsung ketagihan saat merasakan penis naruto hihihi..." jawap grayfia sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah tadi pagi kami pergi ke rumahku. Awal nya aku juga terkejut karna grayfia mengetahui hubungan kita. Tapi dia malah ingin merasakan penisku karna melihat kita sering bercinta Kau tau menantumu ini juga sangat mesum seperti dirimu." Sahut naruto yang masih memeluk venelana.

"Tenang saja kaa-sama, aku berjanji akan menjaga rahasia kita betiga." Ujar grayfia menenangkan.

Venelana benar benar lega sekarang. Dia sudah tidak kawatir lagi.

"sudah bicara nya. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan permainan kita vene-chan?" ujar naruto menggoda. Dia langsung memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina venelana yang masih berdiri di depan nya.

"ahhh... Naru tunggu dulu uhhh..."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan venelana, dan mulai menggerakan pingul nya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru ohhh... " desah venelana menggoda.

Grayfia yang melihat mertua nya sedang di gagahi dari belakang mulai mendekat. Dia berdiri di depan venelana lalu menciumi wajah mertua nya, grayfia juga menjilati sisa seperma naruto yang ada di wajah venelana hingga bersih.

"Ssshhh... Ahhh... Lebih cepat naru ohhh... Tusuk vaginaku lebih dalam lagi ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar permintaan venelana. Seperti nya majikan nya ini mulai menikmati. Dan lagi dia melihat grayfia yang mengulum payudara venelana dengan rakus nya.

Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya seperti permintaan venelana. Membuat majikan nya ini mendesah semakin keras.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ohhh... Naru nikmat sekali ahhh..." desah venelana dengan wajah senang.

Setelah puas dengan dada venelana, Grayfia berjongkok di depan venelana sehingga wajah nya berada tepat di depan vagina mertua nya. Lalu grayfia mendekatkan wajah nya dan menjilati klitoris venelana.

"ouuhhhhh... Astaga ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ini nikmat sekali ohhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku akan segera kluar ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...ahhh..."

Naruto mempercepat lagi gerakan pinggul nya saat venelana hampir klimaks.

"Aku juga vene-chan uhhh... kita keluar besama ahhh..." ujar naruto sambil mendesah.

"ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku keluar naru, kyaahhhhhhhh..." tubuh venelana menegang saat mencapai klimaks. Dia tersenyum puas merasakan klimaks yang begitu kuat.

"uhhh... Aku juga vene-chan, guhhhhhh..." naruto menekan pinggul nya semakin dalam, lalu menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam rahim venelana.

Sementara grayfia, dia meminum sperma naruto yang tidak dapat di tampung semua oleh rahim venelana.

"uhhh... " LenguhLenguh venelana saat naruto mencabut penis nya." Spermamu banyak sekali naru, sapai sampai rahimku tidak bisa menampung semua nya" ujar venelana sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan venelana. Dia melihat grayfia yang sudah berdiri sambil menjilati sisa seperma yang ada di bibir nya.

"Sekarang giliranmu grayfia," ujar naruto menggoda. Dia melucuti semua pakaian grayfia hingga wanita itu telanjang bulat.

"hey... Aku masih mau lagi" ujar venelana yang kini membungkuk di sisi ranjang dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan. Dia memamerkan vagina indah nya pada naruto.

"Kaa-sama kau harus adil, Sekarang giliranku." Sahut grayfia. Dia juga ikut membungkuk di sebelah venelana.

"ayo naru pilih salah satu. Ujar mereka bersamaan.

Naruto menyeringai senang melihat dua wanita cantik yang tidak sabar merasakan tusukan penis nya. Ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka bertiga.

Tbc.

Yo semua gw balik lagi. Adakah yang menantikan fic ini?

Nih fic enak nya di tamatin di chap tiga aja, atau di tambah? Soal nya lagi bingung mau masukin rias apa gak. Bagi yang berkenan memberi saran aku tunggu. Jika banyak yang minta lanjut akan ku masukan rias. Jiga gak yah ku tamatin di sini. Oke gitu aja sampai jumpa di chap depan jika ada yang minta lanjut.


	4. Chapter 4

Disklaimer: bukan punya saya kalian tau kan milik siapa.?

Warning: typo dll...

Lemon NTR milf. Gak suka, jauh jauh sana.

Di meja makan keluarga gremory tampak semua anggota keluarga tengah menyantap sarapan. Mereka makan dengan di selingi obrolan dan candaan yang membuat keluarga ini tampak sahat bahagia.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Rias?" ujar vebelana bertanya.

"Baik kaa-sama, tidak ada yang perlu di kawatirkan." Yah Rias adalah salah satu murit yang cukup pintar di sekolah nya. Bahkan dia salalu jadi juara kelas.

"Ne.. apa kau sudah punya pacar Rias one-sama?" pertanyaan itu datang dari dari millicas keponakan nya yang masih kelas enam SD.

"hey... Kau itu masih kecil, kau belum pantas bertanya seperti tu."

"memang nya kenapa? Aku kan Cuma bertanya. Atau jangan jangan tidak ada yang mu dengan mu di sekolah. Hehehe..."

Ucapan millicas membuat rias sedikit kesal. Kalau dia mau dia bisa saja mendapatkan lelaki tampan tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Dengan wajah cantik serta tubuh yang seksi, banyak lelaki yang sudah menyatakan cinta pada nya.

"hey sudah jangan bertengkar. Cepat selesaikan makan kalian atau nanti kalian akan terlambat kesekolah." Ucapan venelana menyudahi perdebatan kecil antara rias dan millicas.

"haik kaa-sama." Ujar mereka kompak lalu melanjutkan sarapan.

Sementara zeoticus dan sirzechs, mereka tersenyum melihat perdebatan kecil keluarga mereka. Mereka sudah biasa melihat hal seperti ini.

"sirsechs-kun bukan kah kau dan tou-sama ada rapat penting, Sebaik nya kalian berangkat sebelum terlambat." Ujar grayfia saat melihat suami dan mertua nya sudah selesai sarapan.

"ah... Kau benar grayfia. Kalau begitu kami berangkat sekarang. Ayo tou-sama." Ujar sirzechs yang di balas anggukan oleh ayah nya.

Mungkin jika grayfia tidak bicara begitu mereka berdua belum mau berangkat. Yah melihat keluarga mereka berkumpul dan saling bercanda adalah kebahagiaan bagi sirzechs dan zeoticus. Tapi sayang mereka tidak tau kalau istri mereka berselingkuh. Mereka tidak tau bahwa istri mereka membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh pelayan nya sendiri. Sungguh kasian sekali kalian serzechs dan zeoticus.

Kini hanya tinggal empat orang di meja makan setelah kepergian sirzechs dan zeoticus. Mereka masih belum selesai dengan sarapan mereka.

"Kaa-sama hari ini boleh kan jika aku minta di antar naruto" Ujar rias sambil menyuap makanan ke mulut nya.

"memang nya kenapa? Tidak biasa nya kau minta di antar."

"aku malas naik bus kaa-sama"

Sebenar nya venelana agak keberatan jika naruto mengantar rias. Dia sudah merencanakan untuk bermain dengan naruto sampai puas. Tapi seperti nya rencana itu harus di tunda karna permintaan Rias.

"Baiklah. aku akan bilang pada naruto, kau selesaikan dulu sarapan mu." Venelana bangkit dari duduk nya untuk menemui naruto di dapur.

Rias senang karna kaa-san nya mengijinkan naruto mengantar nya. Jadi dia tidak perlu berdesak-desakan di dalam bus. diri nya juga bisa sedikit pamer pada anak anak di sekolah bahwa diri nya punya pelayan yang tampan. 'hihihi mereka pasti iri.' ujar rias dalam hati. Dia tersenyum senang dengan rencana nya.

"nee-sama gila!" ujar millicas saat melihat rias tersenyum sendiri.

"apa kau bilang!"

Yah dan mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran kecil yang hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh grayfia. ini adalah hal biasa bagia nya. Meski sering beradu mulut tapi grayfia tau jika mereka saling menyayangi.

Sementara dengan venelana. Wanita itu tengah mencari naruto di dapur, tapi dia tidak menemukan naruto di sana. 'Mungkin dia di kamar.' ujar venelana dalam hati. Venelana berjalan menuju kamar naruto yang ada di dekat dapur. setelah sampai dia membuka pintu dan melihat pelayanya tengah memakai pakain.

Venelana menggigit bibir nya sensual saat melihat naruto bertelanjang dada. Wanita itu merasa tubuh nya memanas. 'mungkin bermain sebentar tidak papa.' Batin venelana dengan senyum nakal. Dia mendekat pada naruto yang memunggungi nya dan langsuk memeluk naruto dari belakang.

Naruto tidak terkejut saat tiba tiba tubuh nya di peluk dari belakang, dia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang memeluk nya.

"apa rias dan millicas sudah berangkat vene-chan?" ujar naruto bertanya. Tanpa menolah ke belakang.

"Belum. Rias masih sarapan dan dia memintamu untuk mengantar nya kesekolah. Padahal aku sudah tidak sabar merasakan penismu lagi." Ujar venelana kesal.

"dasar mesum. Kau benar benar wanita yang haus sex vene-chan."

"dan dirimulah yang membuatku seperti ini naru-kun..." ujar venelana manja.

Naruto melepas pelukan venelana lalu mendorong nya ke atas ranjang. Naruto menyeringai melihat venelana yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Majika nya ini benar benar seksi dengan memakai rok selutut dan kemeja putih. Apalagi rok yang di kenakan venelana tersingkap ke atas karna dorongan yang naruto lakukan, Membuat venelana terlihat semakin menggairahkan.

"kalau begitu bagai mana jika kita bermain sebentar, Vene-chan?" ujar naruto masih dengan seringai nya.

"Itu yang ku mau naru" jawap venelama senang.

Naruto mendekat lalu langsung membuka paha venelana yang masih berbaring di ranjang. Dia melihat celana dalam putih yang di kenakan venelana sedikit basah. Dan saat ingin melepas celana dalam venelana, suara grayfia menghentikan aksi naruto.

"Astaga.. kalian ini. Rias sudah menunggumu di depan naruto, tapi kau malah mau bermain dengan kaa-sama! Bagaimana jika rias mecarimu kemari?" grayfia bicara setelah menutup pintu kamar. Wanita itu terlihat mengenakan celana panjang dan kaos lengan pendek.

" Hehehe... Maaf. Habis nya venelana sangat bernafsu sekali jadi aku ingin meredakan nafsu nya itu." Naruto berdiri dan mengenakan kaos biru lengan pendek. Seperti nya dia harus menunda dulu untuk menikmati tubuh venelana.

"Kau mengganggu saja grayfia." Ujar venelana sambil bangkit dari ranjang. Wanita itu tampak kesal.

"rias sudah menunggu kaa-sama, lagipula kau kan masih bisa melakukanya setelah naruto pulang."

Ucapan di mengerti oleh venelana. Yah setelah naruto pulang mereka bisa bercinta sepuas nya.

"hey... Sudah. Kita akan bermain bertiga setelah aku mengantar rias. Aku akan membuat kalian mendesah nikmat seperti tadi malam." Naruto tampak sudah siap untuk mengantar rias, dia terlihat mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan kaos biru.

"yasudah. Tapi jangan lama lama naru, lansung pulang begitu kau sudah mengantar rias."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan venelana. "tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membiarkan wanita seksi yang sedang bernafsu sepertimu menunggu lama." Jawab naruto menggoda. Dia mendekat pada venelana yang duduk di sisi ranjang lalu melumat bibir seksi itu singkat.

"emmhhh... ahhh..." desah venelana saat naruto melumat bibir nya. Wajah nya tampak di penuhi nafsu setelah naruto melumat bibir nya singkat.

Setelah melepas ciumanya naruto keluar untuk mengantar rias yang sudah menunggu di depan di ikuti oleh grayfia yang juga mau mengantar millicas. Yah karna sekolah yang berbeda arah jadi naruto tidak bisa mengantar rias dan millicas sekaligus.

Sepeninggal naruto dan grayfia kini hanya tinggal venelana sendiri di kamar naruto. Dia menjilat bibir nya yang baru di cium oleh naruto dengan erotis.

"Setelah pulang nanti akan ku pastikan kau tidak hanya mencium ku naru." Ujar venelana dengan senyum nakal nya.

Rias gremory dia duduk di samping kemudi sambil memandangi wajah naruto. Rias akui pelayan ibu nya ini memang tampan, jika saja naruto bersekolah di kuoh mungkin dalam satu minggu sudah banyak gadis gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada nya. Dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh yang kekar mungkin juga banyak wanita yang ingin bercinta dengan nya.

"apa ada sesuatu di wajah ku rias-sama?" ujar naruto saat rias terus memandangi nya.

Wajah rias memerah mendengar ucapan naruto. Bisa bisa nya diri nya memandangi naruto begitu lama. " ahh... Tidak kok. dan bukankan sudah ku bilang panggil aku rias saja, kau tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku." Ujar rias mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia malu karna ketahuan memandangi naruto dari tadi.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan rias-sa.."

"Tidak papa, aku malah senang jika di panggil dengan namaku saja." Rias memotong ucapan naruto sebelum lelaki itu menyelesaikan ucapa nya. Yah jujur saja rias lebih suka jika di panggil dengan nama nya saja. Tidak perlu ada imbuhan sama segala.

"tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian panggil aku dengan namaku atau aku akan bilang pada kaa-sama untuk memecat mu." Yah sebenar nya rias hanya bercanda saja. Mana mungkin dia menyuruh ibu nya untuk memecat lelaki tampan seperti naruto.

"Hah... Baik lah rias" ujar naruto pada ahir nya. Dia tau kalau rias hanya bercanda. Dan lagi mana mau venelana memecat diri nya. Wanita itu sudah ketagihan dengan sentuhan nya jadi tidak mungkin kalau naruto sampai di pecat

"hehehe... Nah begitu baru benar." rias tampak senang saat naruto mau memanggil nama nya tanpa tambahan sama. Dengan begini dia merasa lebih dekat dengan naruto.

Perjalanan singkat mereka berakhir saat mobil yang di kendarai naruto sampai di akademi kuoh.

"Terima kasih naruto." Ujar rias dengan senyum di wajah nya.

"Ini sudah tugas ku." Jawap naruto juga tersenyum.

melihat rias yang membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Naruto berencana untuk langsung pulang karna ada wanita yang sedang bernafsu menunggu sentuhanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan venelana. Dia yakin kalau wanita itu sudah tidak sabar menunggu nya. Tapi saat naruto ingin menjalankan mobil nya dia melihat rias terjatuh. Naruto turun dari mobil dan menghampiri rias yang sedang mengaduh sakit.

"kau tidak papa rias?" naruto berjongkok di samping rias yang memegangi lutut nya.

" aduhhh... aku terpeleset." Lutut Kanan rias tampak berdarah karna membentur paving. Bahkan rias tampak Ingin menangis saat merasakan sakit di lutut nya.

"lutut mu berdarah. Sebaik nya segera di obati agar tidak infeksi, apa kau bisa berjalan.?" Rias mencoba berdiri tapi baru mengangkat tubuh nya dia sudah kembali jatuh.

"Seperti nya tidak." Ujar naruto saat melihat rias kembali terduduk. Dia menyelipkan tangan kanan nya di bawah lutut rias sementara tangan kiri nya naruto letakan di punggung rias.

"ehh! Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Rias tampak malu dan terkejut saat naruto menggendong tubuh nya dengan posisi bridal style.

" tunjukan jala nya aku akan membawamu ke UKS, kecuali kau bisa jalan sendiri." Rias sangat malu saat semua pandangan dari para murit tertuju pada nya. Sejauh yang dia ingat tidak pernah ada laki laki yang memperlakukan diri nya seperti ini.

Dalam perjalanan menuju UKS. Rias mendengar bisik bisik dari para murit yang membicarakan nya. Wajah nya memerah saking malu nya. Tapi dalam hati dia tersenyum senang karna di gendong dengan romantis oleh orang setampan naruto.

"Hey lihat, siapa yang menggendong rias-sama. Dia tampan sekali."

"Kau benar aku juga mau di gendong oleh nya."

"Mereka terlihat sangat serasi."

Dan masih banyak lagi bisik bsik dari para murit perempuan yang membicarakan naruto dan rias. Sementara murit laki laki mereka melihat dengan wajah iri. Iri karna murit tercantik di kuoh tengah di gendong dengan romantis oleh orang yang tidak mereka kenal.

Sesampai nya di UKS. Naruto menurunkan rias di atas ranjang. Dia tidak melihat ada orang disini.

"Kemana penjaga UKS kok tidak ada.? Padahal pintu nya sudah di buka." Ujar naruto

"Entahlah aku tidak tau." Rias tampak duduk di sisi ranjang dengan kaki menggantung ke bawah. karna ranjang yang tinggi kaki rias tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Ya sudah aku saja yang akan mengobati lukamu."

Naruto mengambil semua keperluan dan mulai mengobati kaki rias. Dia melakukan nya dengan telaten. Rias tersenyum melihat naruto yang tengah membersihkan luka nya. Menurut rias Selain tampan pelayan ibu nya juga sangat baik. Dia tidak tau saja jika setiap malam naruto selalu bergumul dengan venelana.

"maaf merepotkan mu naruto."

"Em.. tidak papa ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku."

"Tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih. Kau sudah repot repot mengobati lukaku bahkan sampai m-menggendong ku kemari." Wajah rias kembali memarah mengingat naruto yang menggendong nya kemari dan itu di saksikan banyak sekali siswa dan siswi. Pasti sekarang mereka tengah membicarakan diri nya.

"baik lah aku teriman ucapan terimakasih mu" naruto tersenyum menatap rias yang duduk di hadapan nya. Sementara naruto sendiri dia berdiri di hadapan rias.

"Nah sudah selesai." Ujar naruto masih dengan senyum nya.

Entah kenapa melihat senyum naruto membuat wajah rias bersemu tatapan nya fokus pada bibir naruto yang tersenyum pada nya. Dan Tanpa sadar tangan kanan rias bergerak menuju tengkuk naruto lalu menarik ke arah nya dengan pelan.

Naruto sendiri cukup terkejut saat rias menarik tengkuk nya. Dia juga melihat rias yang memejamkan mata nya. Tapi rasa terkejut naruto hanya sesaat karna dia tau apa yang di inginkan rias. Lalu naruto memegang belakang kepala rias dan yah... Kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Awal nya hanya ciuman lembut tapi entah siapa yang memulai ciuman itu berubah jadi lumatan penuh nafsu. Mereka saling bersilat lidah menunjukan betapa panas nya ciuman mereka.

"emmhhh...emmm... emmhh..." Rias mulai mendesah dalam ciuman panas mereka. Tapi tiba tiba tubuh nya menegang saat tangan kanan naruto meraba paha nya. Dia merasa tubuh nya memanas karna ciuman serta sentuhan naruto di paha nya.

Dengan tubuh yang sudah di penuhi nafsu rias membiarkan saja tangan naruto yang bergerak semakin ke atas. Diri nya seperti sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Bahkan dia juga membuka paha nya seakan memberi ekses pada naruto untuk menyentuk paha dalam nya.

Dalam hati naruto tertawa senang. Dia tidak menyangkan rias akan mencium nya. Yah.. meski yang membuat ciuman ini jadi ciuman panas adalah diri nya, toh rias tidak keberatan saat naruto melumat serta menggigit kecil bibir bawah rias, malahan rias tampak menikmati ini semua.

"Emmmhhh... emmm... Ahhh..." rias menatap naruto dengan wajah sayu setelah bibir mereka terpisah. Diri nya masih memegang tenggkuk naruto seakan tidak membiarkan lelaki di hadapa nya ini pergi.

Masih dalam keadaan hening tanpa kata, naruto mendekatkan wajah nya pada leher jenjang rias, dia menjilat nya menimbulkan sensasi geli yang menggairahkan pada tubuh rias.

"emmhhh... Ahhh... Naru" ujar rias sambil medesah saat jilatan naruto pada leher nya berubah menjadi kecupan yang memabukan untuk rias.

"ahhhhh..." wajah rias mendongak keatas saat merasakan jari naruto membelai lipatan vagina nya dari luar celana dalam. Wajah nya tampak di penuhi nafsu.

Desahan rias menbuat naruto menyeringai, dia jadi bersemangat ingin melakukan lebih. Maka dari itu tangan nya mulai berani menyusup kedalam celana dalam yang di kenakan rias. Dengan lembut naruto membelai klitoris rias membuat gadis yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanita ini menegang.

"Na-naru, ahhh..." bahkan suara rias terdengar erotis bukti bahwa diri nya menikmati perlakuan naruto pada tubuh nya.

Mendengar suara erotis rias membuat naruto semakin berani. Dia mencoba memasukan satu jari nya kedalam vagina rias dengan pelan.

Rias sendiri menggigit bibir bawah nya dengan sensual saat merasakan sebuah jari sedang memasuki vagina nya. Jujur saja ini adalah pertama kali nya soarang lelaki menyentuh diri nya sampai sejauh ini, dan mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu adalah naruto rias merasa senang.

"ahhh... Naru, uhhh..." lagi, rias mendongakan wajah nya saat naruto menggerakan jari di dalam vagina nya. Rias benar benar merasa melayang. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika kancing seragam nya sudah terbuka, tau tau naruto sudah meremas dada nya dengan tangan kiri.

"ahhh...emmm...uhhhh...lebih cepat naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." desahan rias mulai tidak terkendali setiap kali naruto mempercepat gerakan jari nya. naruto tidak sepenuh nya memasukan jari tengah nya kedalam vagina rias. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai keperawanan rias hilang oleh jari nya jika dia memasuka nya terlalu dalam.

"ohhh... Naru a-aku merasa aneh ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-ada yang mau keluar emmmhhh... Ahhh..."

"Jangan di tahan sayang keluarkan saja." Ujar naruto yang masih berdiri di hadapan rias sambil terus menggerakan jari nya.

Panggilan sayang dari naruto memiliki efek tersendiri pada rias. Wanita itu tampak sangat senang di panggil seperti itu, terbukti dengan wajah yang tersenyum meski masih terus medesah.

"na-naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku, Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." belum selesai rias bicara dia sudah mendesah panjang saat merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang berpusat di vagina nya. Tubuh nya sampai melengkung indah sambil mendekap naruto dengan erat.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam posisi seperti itu. Naruto mulai melepas dekapan rias, dia juga mencabut jari nya dari dalam vagina rias. Di pandangi nya wajah rias yang masih tampak sayu setelah merasakan orgasme pertama nya. Dengan senyum lembut naruto memegang kedua bahu rias dan mulai membaringkan rias ke tempat tidur. Tapi suara pintu yang di buka serta suara seorang wanita yang langsung masuk kedalam menghentikan aksi nya.

CEKLEK.

"rias kudengar kau terja-ehhh..." akeno teman dari rias tampak kaget saat melihat sahabat merah nya tengah dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang terbuka. Lihat saja baju nya, kenapa semua kancing nya terlepas? Dan lagi bra yang tersingkap keatas sehingga dada besar nya terexpose. Dan yang paling membuat akeno terkejut adalah ada seorang laki laki yang seperti sedang ingin membaringkan rias di atas kasur. Tapi wajah terkejut akeno berubah jadi senyum jahil saat tau siapa laki laki di samping rias dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Ara~ fuu.. fuu.. fuu... Rias naruto-kun, ini sekolah loh.. bukan hotel, jadi kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu di sisi." Ujar akeno dengan tawa khas nya. Akeno kenal dengan naruto karna diri nya cukup sering pergi ke rumah rias. Bahkan mereka bisa di bilang cukup akrap.

" Akeno k-kenapa kau kemari." Malu dan gugup. Tentu saja hal itu di rasakan rias dia buru buru mendorong naruto dan merapikan pakaian nya. Tapi berbeda dengan naruto, lelaki itu tampak sedikit kesal karna kegiatan nya terganggu.

"aku kemari karna mendengar bahwa kau terjatuh dan di gendong laki laki menuju UKS. Karna penasaran aku pergi kesini, Dan lihat yang ku temukan. Fuu.. fuu.. fuu, dua orang yang sedang bernafsu." Ujar akeno dengan senyum jahil nya.

"I-ini tdak seperti yang kau lihat akeno sungguh." Sebenar nya percuma saja rias bicara begitu toh akeno sudah melihat semua nya, yah.. meski belum ke menu utama.

" ara~ rias, kau tidak perlu gugup begitu rahasiamu aman bersamaku, asal kau mau berbagi dengan ku. Ucap akeno dengan enteng nya. " Nee.. naruto-kun bukankah tidak adil jika hanya rias yang kau manjakan." Akeno berjalan mendekat dan bergelayut di lengan naruto. Dia juga membenamkan lengan naruto di belahan dada besar nya.

Naruto tidak terkejut dengan kelakuan akeno, wanita ini memang sering menggoda nya hanya saja dia tidak punya kesempatan yang bagus untuk meladeni godaan akeno.

" emm.. sebaik nya aku pulang saja, lagipula jam pelajaran pertama hampir di mulainkan?." Jika boleh jujur naruto ingin lebih lama di sini apalagi ada dua wanita cantik yang seperti nya tidak keberatan jika naruto menikmati tubuh nya. Tapi ini UKS siapa saja bisa datang kemari. Dia beruntung karena akeno yang datang, coba kalau penjaga UKS, bisa gawat urusanya. Lagi pula dia bisa menikmati mereka lain waktu. Toh rias seperti nya juga sudah terjerat dengan pesona nya, terbukti dengan kejadian tadi.

"Hehhh... Padahal aku tidak keberatan jika kau masih mau disini, kita bisa melakukan seperti yang tadi kau lakukan bersama rias." Ujar akeno dengan senyum nakal nya.

"N-naruto benar akeno, sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai, jadi sebaik nya dia pulang." Tampak nya rias masih sedikit malu, terbukti dengan bicara nya yang tergagab di awal.

"kau tidak asik rias." Ujar akeno sambil memanyunkan bibir nya.

" baiklah aku pulang dulu rias, akeno."

"Em.." angguk rias menanggapi ucapan naruto.

" hati hati di jalan naruto-kun." Ujar akeno sambil melepas dekapan nya pada lengan naruto.

"Seperti nya kita menyukai orang yang sama, rias." kata akeno pada rias yang masih duduk di ranjang. Setelah kepergian naruto tiba tiba saja akeno berkata seperti itu.

"em.. maaf akeno karna menyukai naruto." Ujar rias menunduk. Dia merasa tidak enak pada akeno. Yah dia tau jika sahabat nya ini menyukai naruto.

"Tidak papa, aku tidak masalah jika harus berbagi. Lagi pula aku belum menyatakan perasaan ku pada nya. Jadi kita bisa berjuang bersama." Ujar akeno tersenyum.

Ucapan akeno membuat rias merasa lebih baik. Dia menatap sahabat nya sambil tersenyum. "terimakasih akeno. Kita akan berjuang bersama untuk mendapatkan naruto."

" tapi rias apa kau masih menyukai naruto-kun setelah melihat ini." Akeno membuka video di hp nya dan menunjukan nya pada rias. Dan seperti dugaan nya rias sangat terkejut.

"Apa apaan ini akeno." Ujar rias sambil merebut hp akeno. Di lihat nya lagi video yang tengah memutarkan adegan di mana ibu nya tengah bergumul dengan naruto. Di dalam video itu rias melihat ibu nya tengah menaik turunkan tubuh nya dengan naruto yang berbaring di ranjang.

"darimana kau mendapatkan ini.?" Ujar rias lirih.

"Aku merekam nya sendiri. Kau ingat terahir kali aku datang kerumah mu? Saat itu aku sedang mengambil air minum di dapur tapi saat aku melewati sebuah kamar aku mendengar suara desahan. Aku mengintip ke dalam dan melihat venelana-sama sedang bercinta dengan naruto." ujar akeno menjelaskan.

Yang rias ingat, saat terakhir akeno kerumah nya adalah satu minggu yang lalu saat akeno ingin belajar bersama nya. Dia juga ingat saat menyuruh akeno mengambil minuman sendiri di dapur karna merasa haus.

" tidak usah murung begitu. Awal nya aku juga terkejut, tapi setelah ku pikir aku tidak masalah jika harus berbagi dengan ibumu yang penting naruto-kun mau mencintaiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekarang bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih menyukai naruto setelah melihat ibumu juga memiliki hubungan dengan nya?."

" Jujur saja aku tidak masalah jika harus berbagi denganmu. Tapi jika dengan kaa-sama aku tidak tau. Aku bingung akeno." Wajar saja jika rias bingung, orang yang dia cintai memiliki hubungan dengan ibu nya.

"Sebaik nya kau merahasiakan ini rias. Kau tidak mau kan jika orang tuamu sampai bercerai."

" aku mengerti akeno aku akan menjaga rahasia ini. Ujar rias sambil mengembalikan hp akeno. Yah bisa gawat kalau sampai ayah nya tau, keluarga nya bisa hancur.

"sebaik nya kita kekelas seperti nya pelajaran hampir di mulai. Aku akan memapah mu sampai kelas." Ujar akeno. Dia membantu rias turun dari ranjang dan membantu rias berjalan menuju kelas. " ini hanya saran rias, tapi akan lebih mudah jika kau mau berbagi dengan ibumu.". Ujar akeno sambil memapah rias.

Tidak ada jawaban dari rias dan akeno memaklumi itu. Dia mengerti jika rias masih bingung dengan keputusan nya sendiri.

SKIP.

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi tapi di dalam sebuah kamar milik venelana sudah terdengar desahan erotis dari dua wanita. Mereka adalah venelana dan menantu nya grayfia. Setelah tadi naruto pulang dari mengantar rias diri nya langsung di gelandang oleh venelana dan grayfia menuju kamar. Kedua wanita itu sangat tidak sabar karna naruto yang begitu lama.

Sudah dua jam mereka bergumul di atas ranjang dan naruto masih tampak bersemangat menggenjot wanita yang menungging di depan nya.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru ohhh... Ssshhhh... Ahhh... Lebih cepat lagi ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." venelana mendesah keras setiap kali penis naruto menghujam vagina nya. Venelana lupa sudah berapa kali diri nya mendapatkan orgasme sejak mereka memulai permainan ini.

"ohhh... Masukan jarimu lebih dalam lagi naru ahhhh..." ujar grafia yang kini nungging di sebelah venelana dengan jari naruto yang terus keluar masuk kedalam vagina nya.

Naruto menyeringai senang melihat dua wanita yang dalam posisi doggy style di hadapanya terus mendesah. Tubuh venelana dan grayfia mengkilap karna keringat, dan itu membut mereka semakin terlihat menggairahkan di mata naruto.

"baiklah terima ini." Ujar naruto sambil mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya serta kocokan jari di vagina grayfia.

"Ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru a-aku keluar lagi, kyaahhhhhhhhhh..." dan untuk yang kesekian kali nya venelana mendesah panjang saat mencapai klimaks. Tubuh nya langsung ambruk karna rasa lelah yang dia rasakan.

Karna venelana yang langsung ambruk, membuat penis naruto langsung terlepas dari dalam vagina venelana. Penis naruto masih terlihat tegang, maka dari itu naruto mencabut jari nya jadi dalam vagina grayfia dan mengganti dengan penis nya.

"Ouuhhhhh..." grayfia melenguh nikmat saat tiba tiba vagina nya terasa penuh oleh penis naruto. Wajah nya tampak senang saat merasakan benda tumpul itu menyentuh rahim nya.

"ayo naru gerakan pinggul mu." Ujar grayfia sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"baiklah grayfia." Masih dalam posisi doggy style naruto menggenjot vagina grayfia dengan semangat. Dia bergerak dengan cepat membuat tubuh grayfia terhentak. Payudara nya juga bergoyang indah mengikuti gerakan naruto di belakang nya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru nikmat sekali ahhh..." grayfia mendesah erotis setiap kali penis naruto menyentuh rahim nya. Tangan nya meremas sprey dengan kuat untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan.

Sementara dengan venelana. Dia masih tengkurap di samping grayfia, tubuh nya sangat lelah setelah bergumul dengan naruto dari tadi. Dia tersenyum melihat tubuh menantu nya terus terhentak karna ulah naruto. Dia kagum dengan stamina naruto yang begitu kuat, padahal sudah dua jam naruto menggenjot vagina nya dan grayfia secara bergilir tapi lelaki itu masih tampak kuat untuk bermain beberapa ronde lagi.

Merasa bosan dengan posisi doggy style naruto membaringkan grayfia secara menyamping sementara diri nya juga berbaring menyamping di belakang grayfia. Dengan kemaluan yang masih menyatu naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya lagi sambil mengangkat kaki kiri grayfia ke atas.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ssshhhh... Uhhhh... naru." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut grayfia saat naruto menggerakan pinggul nya lagi.

"Lebih cepat naru, aku hampir keluar. Ahhh... Ahhh... Ohhhh..." Padahal naruto baru mengganti posisi tapi grayfia sudah mau keluar.

"Baiklah keluarkan saja grayfia jangan di tahan." Seperti permintaan grayfia, naruto mempercepat gerakan nya, dan hal itu membuat grayfia tidak bisa lagi menahan klimaks nya.

" Ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku keluar naru, kyaahhhhhhhh..." grayfia mendesah panjang saat gelombang oergasme menghantam tubuh nya. Dia lupa sudah berapa kali diri nya mendapat orgasme.

"Aku juga grayfia guuhhhhh... "dengan menekan penis nya semakin dalam, naruto menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam rahim grayfia membat wanita itu melenguh nikmat saat merasakan sperma panas mengalir kedalam rahim nya.

Setelah orgasme grayfia mereda, naruto mencabut penis nya membuat grayfia merasa kosong. Wanita itu tampak puas karna bisa merasakan orgasme berkali kali.

"sekarang giliranmu lagi vene-chan." Ujar naruto sambil mendekati venelana yang masih tengkurap. dia membalik tubuh venelana sehingga wanita itu berbaring telentang.

"T-tapi naru aku masih lelah." Ujar venelana. Tapi naruto tidak peduli dia membuka paha venelana dan menekuk lutut nya sehingga kini venelana berbaring dengan paha yang terbuka lebar. Naruto sendiri berlutut di tengah paha venelana dan bersiap memasukan penis nya.

" Aku tidak peduli jika kalian kelelahan, yang pasti aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas." Ujar naruto sambil menyeringai senang. Dia memasukkan penis nya kedalam vagina venelana dan langsung bergerak dengan cepat.

"Ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru emmmhhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." yang bisa di lakukan venelana hanya mendesah setiap kali penis naruto menghujam vagina nya.

"Istirahatlah selagi kau bisa grayfia, karna setelah selesai dengan venelana aku akan langsung menikmati tubuh mu lagi." Ujar naruto pada grayfia yang berbaring di samping venelana.

Grayfia tidak terkejut dengan ucapan naruto malah dia tampak senang. " haik naru, nikmati tubuhku sepuasmu." Jawap grayfia dengan senyum nakal nya.

Jawaban grayfia membuat naruto menyeringai senang. Dia semakin bersamangat menggenjot venelana.

"Uhhh... Naru ahhh...ahhh...ahhh... Kau terlalu keras ahhh..."

"Diam dan nikmati saja vene-chan. Kali ini aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan seharian." Tampak Nya naruto serius dengan ucapan nya, terbukti dengan gerakan pinggul nya yang keras dan cepat.

Plak plak plak plak.

"Ouuhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...naru ahhh... Penismu menyentuh rahimku dengan keras ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Nikmat sekali naru ohhhh..."

Inilah yang naruto sukai, membuat wanita mendesah erotis karna permainnan nya. Beruntung nya naruto, hidup di kelilingi wanita cantik dan seksi yang selalu menginginkan sentuhan.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku sampai naru kyaahhhhhhhh..." dan sekali lagi venelana mendesah panjang saat mendapatkan klimaks nya.

TBC.

Yo semua. Apa kabar kalian? Gw balik lagi dengan fic lemon yang kurang asem. Oke terimakasih untuk semua yang udah review di chap sebelum nya sori gak bisa bales semua.

Mulai sekarang gw akan up lebih lama karna kesibukan di duta tapi kalau ada waktu luang aku akan sempatkan untuk menulis. Oke udah dulu ngebacot nya. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para semua yang sudah memberi masukan di kolom review.

Salam MILF. HAHAHAHA...


End file.
